


A Hunter's Pet

by LiluHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Broken Derek, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Derek's Life Is Hard, Dom Stiles, Hurt Derek, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Pet, Needy Derek, Omega Derek, Pet Derek Hale, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Sub Derek, Sub Derek Hale, Wolf Derek, hunter stiles, pet derek, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiluHale/pseuds/LiluHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has been a hunter for years now. He killed those who hurt the innocent ones: if they were humans, or not., it didn’t matter.<br/>He was a hunter. Not a werewolves, vampires, witches or whatever you decide to call it hunter - he was simply... a hunter. That killed those who hurt innocent creatures.<br/>He usually saved all the victims - if he was lucky enough - and did his best not to lose anyone or let them down. What he never did, though, was to... keep one of the people he saved with him. He let them all go: he didn't want them involved in his life. Why would he bring anyone into a life full of danger and pain? let them live for a while, then get themselves killed while helping him fight? Oh, no. He didn't want that.<br/>But then he met a certain wolf that really, really needed a place. Needed someone to take him.<br/>Well, there's a first time for everything....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaa! So this is an idea I've had for a very long time now. I roleplayed with people with this idea, and that thought of Stiles taking Derek as his, but I decided to go for a fanfic of my own this time. Hopefully I won't be the only one who gets so excited at the relationship between Derek and Stiles being that way.  
> TW for a hurt\broken Derek that's been mistreated by hunters for months now.
> 
> It's gonna have a supernatural spark in it, too, because I feel like Derek and Stiles hunting monsters together is the best thing ever.

Derek whined.  
He made a painful, high sound when he was kicked in the face in return to his last whine. He tried to keep himself quiet afterwards: reminding himself that by crying, whining - or, well, making any kind of a sound - he was just going to piss them off more.  
And he didn't want to piss them off. He really didn't. He was taken from his family so many months ago. It's been years.... It's been years since he was out of that place, and Derek didn't know anything else anymore. He did remember his past life: living with Cora, and Laura and Uncle Peter and oh, his lovely mother, always so loving and protecting, keeping him safe... until she came.  
She was perfect. Everything he was dreaming of: she was beautiful, big and strong, smart and dangerous. He had him wrapped around her finger. He was so glad to do anything she asked and told him, god, he just wanted to see her smiling again - smiling, and stroking his hair, playing with it when he let him rest his head on her lap.  
She'd stroke his head and sometimes even kiss his forehead and - when he was lucky enough - his mouth, making him feel safe, protected.  
He was wrapped in her scent, wrapped in her love: wrapped in everything she had for him.  
She loved him. And he loved her. He wanted to make her feel good, wanted to please her, wanting to make her feel as good as she made him feel.  
He wanted to follow anything she said. Wanted to make sure she had everything she needed: because she'd given him so much, and she deserved it.

  
He was in love.  
And it was wonderful. It was beautiful, a warm, tingling feeling that bloomed in his stomach and slowly filled him up.  
And no one could ruin it - no one could ruin what they had.  
Expect her.  
She built it, and she could ruin it. She built him, and she ruined him.  
And everything fell apart once she decided. He remembered the day he returned home. A few years ago, probably no longer than four or five - even though Derek was really struggling to keep track of the time down there - but he didn't forget it. He wished he could, but he didn't, he would never.  
Laura died. Cora died. Mom and dad were dead. Who knows where was Uncle Peter and Uncle Steve and Aunt Mary and cousin Miguel and his three-year-old little nephew that barely had any fangs in her tiny mouth.

  
Apparently, Kate knew.  
Because before he even managed to understand what he was seeing - that that damn fire was burning down his house, his home, he was captured.  
By the woman he loved. And god, it was painful. He never forgot how happy she was when she finally had him where she actually wanted.  
She looked happier than he'd ever seen her: smiling and laughing and grinning and smirking and moving around from place to place looking like she's just won the lottery.  
Well, she did win the big prize. She took down a whole pack of werewolves.  
But Derek, of course. She wanted to keep him. He was precious, she said, he'd been useful. She told him how useful he was, what a good boy he'd been...  
How he listened to every word she said, how he provided her with every answer she wanted - how he taught her how to sneak into the house when his parents were asleep so they could spend the night together. How to unlock the door and slip in, and how to lock it back up and make it seem like no one was ever there.  
Or, she always reminded him, how to lock those doors and keep all the mutts in the house while it's on fire.  
She never stopped praising him. She never stopped reminding him how he was the reason she managed to do all of that, how he was the one who lead her into the house, how he was the one to give her all the information she ever needed.

  
Derek wished he was inside of the house when it was set on fire. He wanted nothing more than that right now, actually.  
He'll be with his family again - they'll be together, and he won't feel like he left them and stayed in the living room, while everyone else was dead because of him.  
Oh, but Kate would never grant his wish. No, she enjoyed keeping him much more. That was for sure. Even when he was no longer in her hands, she passed him from one hunter to another, from one hunters' base to a different one, let them all take their turns on the werewolf. Let them all train on him, let them all test their weapons - their wolfsbane infused daggers and arrows, their wolfsbane poison that they wanted to test on every single part of his body to see how high he could whine and how loud he could beg.  
There was always another hunter. Another human, another cruel creature to remind him of his place, to say he needed to be tamed and forced into submission, even though Derek didn't even remember resisting them in the past three years. Hell, he didn't even growl or tried to pull away.  
But it didn't change their mind. No, he was still a monster - tamed or not, submissive or not, scared and injured or not.  
He was a werewolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Stiles hated hunters. He usually hated them when he arrived places and found injured humans, or supernatural creatures that didn't hurt anyone lying dead on the ground.  
Sometimes, Stiles hated hunters even more. A lot more. Today was one of the times where he really, really hated them, and was actually very pissed. Piseed enough to end up going after some of them. There as a vampire nest of vampires that fed on cattle instead on humans: but it seemed like that for those certain hunters, it wasn't enough. Stiles managed to find what was left from the nest. The new Alpha vampire, after the previous leader of the nest, was killed by one of the hunters, along with three young vampires-to-be. Two of them carried the supernatural gene that, at some point - usually a bit after puberty would hit them - will be activated and let them supernatural side take over. The younger child - he was probably no older than ten - was a very sick boy. His mother and father were killed a few months ago, by a rough vampire that really, really needed to be fed. That vampire was killed by the former Alpha of that nest, but the kid was left on his own. He was taken into the nest instead, and they let him grow and decide whether he wants to be bitten when he's older or not.  
Stiles didn't have a problem with it. Of course, some hunters would still try and kill them, because they might get out of control one day - but Stiles felt like unless they killed first, he wasn't supposed to hurt them.

  
Not to mention, that at least for now - three out of the remaining nest members were human, along with one older vampire.  
The rest were dead. Their head was cut and their bones were burned, leaving them as nothing but ash.  
Needless to say, Stiles wasn't a fan. He didn't always get along with supernatural creatures, even if they were quiet and didn't hurt anyone - sometimes they believed to be better than humans and that they were superior to them, sometimes his past couldn't let go of him and the sight of a vampire's fangs or a werewolf's claws made it harder for him to sit still and not pull his gun up and aim at them. And sometimes, they were just dicks, and he really wanted to shoot those assholes.  
And yet, he had self-control. He kept the gun, the arrows, the daggers, and the knives to the real killers: not those who were different from him.  
And  
So when he had a chance to go and check on those hunters - along with the new Alpha of the small, almost completely destroyed nest to go after them and see what the hell were they thinking, and if they were going to go after other creatures - or, well, humans - because if they didn't have a problem hurting supernatural innocent creature, there probably wouldn't be a problem to do the same for humans.

  
So the young hunter headed through the halls of the base, after the vampire - Ariel - helped him to find the place with his strong sense of smell, keeping it quiet when he heard steps. He always looked at Ariel for approval: to make sure he couldn't hear or smell any other humans too close to them.  
In a few moments, they were already in the kitchen. Ariel was much faster than him, and in a matter of seconds, the vampire was behind the old, blonde hunter that was sitting on the chair while he was reading the newspaper, twisting his head to the side and breaking his neck.  
One down. Five more to go, Stiles reminded himself. The vampire didn't seem to have a problem to slaughter all of them, but Stiles settled with just hitting the ones he captured at the back of their heads with his gun, strongly - or, well, at least enough to knock them off, and let them be.  
For once, though, he didn't tie them up, since he pretended to head forwards and not stop and waste time on them. He didn't really have a doubt that the moment he moved to the next room, Ariel broke their necks. Considering the fact they all slaughter his nest and tried to kill three still-humans kids, Stiles pretended he didn't even notice it. The expression on Ariel's face made it clear for him that the vampire was aware that Stiles understood what he was doing, and that he was grateful for him keeping quiet.  
They headed through the rooms again and again. The place was quiet. Of course, it was probably because they killed (or knocked-off, but then killed by Ariel, Stiles thought to himself) five out of six of the people in that place.  
He made sure his gun was ready to fire. He could shoot the man without taking a risk of anyone hearing them. After all, the place was empty. Well, it did have corpses, but Stiles didn't count them.

  
Stiles frowned after a few minutes of wandering around the base and finding nothing. He didn't know what he was looking for, actually: who said that last hunter was going to be there? maybe he was out of the base? Were they looking for weapons and money to take from them or information about the rest of the hunters?  
He wasn't sure, but either way, Stiles made sure to take it all with him. He took the weapons that seemed good enough and worth keeping, the poison and anything that could be useful. Of course, he also took their wallets - because fuck them, he could, and they were dead, so they couldn't do anything about it.  
He'll get himself some curly fries for that later.  
But then, he forced himself to focus on the mission again. Finding that last hunter, he reminded himself.  
Ariel stopped walking. He sniffed the air and looked around, frowning and looking confused. Stiles was giving him a strange look.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, not sure what he smelled, or heard, or heck - he didn't know with vampires, maybe even saw.  
Ariel didn't answer. Instead, he took a step closer to the end of the hall and sniffed the air again. Stiles was half tempted to ask him what the fuck he was doing, but decided not to.  
Ariel took another step then stopped. He looked at Stiles before he focused his gaze on the wall again. "There are stairs," he said after a moment, "At the other side of the wall. There are stairs that lead to a basement."  
Stiles' eyes widen in surprise. He thought it was cool, but kept his mouth shut about it. Instead, he moved closer and rested his hand on the wall. "Alright," he said, nodding, "Then there must be a secret door or a way to open that door," he said, trying to touch the wall and see if he could feel anything strange, find any way to open the door.

  
"Listen," he told Ariel, that watched him with a confuse look, "I need you to scent around and see if you can smell anything weird, alright? just check of there's anything you can smell and anything that's not, well, a fucking wall."  
The vampire nodded, and Stiles was just about to thank him before he punched the wall at a certain point. The noise was strong and loud, and there was a big hole in the wall, with broken pieces of drywall on the floor and on the second side of the room, behind the wall.  
"What the fuck, Ariel?" Stiles asked, making the vampire shrug, "You told me to scent around. I did. You didn't tell me not to punch the wall."  
Stiles sighed. He hit the wall with one of his knives, cutting through it and making the hole bigger so they could get through that, making another loud noise.  
"Fuck you," Stiles commented, before he slipped through the wall, "It's ain't gonna be useful to be quiet now. Let's go."  
The vampire shrugged and followed him down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knife piercing through his skin made every part of Derek's body itch and tingle. He was sure the metal had wolfsbane infused in it. He was shifted, even though he didn't growl or try to fight the man. He stopped doing that years ago.  
The man in front of him laughed and slapped his face harshly. "That's a dirty little mutt I've got here," he chuckled, "Jesus, wolf. Sometimes I wonder if I should get here more of my friends so we could play together," he laughed.  
Derek shivered but didn't say anything. He tried to keep quiet as much as he could. He was pretty sure he heard steps outside of the basement, up in the house itself, but he assumed these were the rest of the hunters that lived there. They visited him from time to time, too.  
The hunter seemed like he was about to say another thing, but then Derek wasn't focused on him. No, there was a loud noise coming from upstairs. He was sure the hunter heard it as well because he dropped his dagger on the floor. Derek didn't know what was going on, but soon, two new scents hit his nose. One was human, and it reeked of weapons and blood. Derek guessed it was a hunter. He shivered in fear and whined quietly, not wanting another hunter to... join the party, as they told him long ago. But there was another scent - something that for sure, wasn't human.  
A vampire? could it be? Derek didn't smell a vampire for years now, but there was no way he could make a mistake with that scent. The stench of death and blood was all over the place. It had to be a vampire.

  
He then heard steps, and the hunter that was... playing with him, pulled away from him and turned back. He grabbed his knife again and turned back to face the intruders that came. He watched as the human - probably a hunter, as he already guessed, aimed his gun at his tormentor's head, and shot.  
Derek whined again. What was going on? He'd never seen one hunter killing another. They usually played together and came to hurt him all at once...  
But this wasn't something he was used to. The werewolf flinched back and pressed his back against the wall, trying to stay as far as he could from those who came to visit him.  
The vampire moved closer and kicked the body of the dead hunter before he leaned a little closer. He looked at the only live human in the room.  
"You ain't gonna burn or bury those bodies," the vampire stated, and the human nodded. They didn't deserve this respect.  
Then, he moved back to the stairs. "You know where my nest is. Tell me if you need me," he told him.  
Stiles chuckled. "You're welcome, Ariel," he said before he focused his look back on the werewolf.  
"Well... what do we have here? a puppy?" he asked, moving closer to the werewolf, making Derek flinch back again. But there was no pain.  
Instead, the voice was a little softer, and the human spoke again.  
"Definitely a puppy. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles found a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's the next chapter.  
> Again, feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes that I should fix, I'm doing my best.  
> Have fun x

 

The werewolf made a quiet noise. He pressed his back into the wall a little further, the noise of the restraints holding him and leaving him with not much place to run to shaking through the air. Ariel took a step closer, and his thick, dangerous fangs that filled his mouth flickered. The wolf paused for a moment, like he wasn't sure how to react, and he tilted his head back, clearly baring his throat.  
Stiles, of course, knew what it meant. If they show you their belly or their throat; their most vulnerable parts, it was to show they were submissive, docile and that they weren't going to attack.  
Stiles found himself sighing in relief, mostly because he didn't really want the werewolf to be angry or dangerous, with how injured he looked. It would be much harder for him to kill such an injured-looking, abused werewolf than a free, strong one. So, of course, Stiles was glad he didn't have to kill him. The wolf would corporate.   
  
Stiles took a step closer and watched the wolf with a curious look. "Hey," he said, stepping a little closer again, "Look at me," he ordered, trying not to sound too rough. The werewolf looked up and watched him, even though he didn't meet his eyes.  
"Ariel, don't be a dick. You're scaring him," Stiles told him, making the vampire give him an annoyed look. "Listen," he told the vampire, "You can take their bodies and do as you please with them, alright? I won't try to stop you. Fuck them. And you can still call and I'll do the same if I need it. Just head out and go back to your nest, alright? They need you more than I need you now that they're all dead," he said, looking at the corpse of the hunter.  
Ariel looked a little unsure but then he nodded. "Alright," he said, before he disappeared. Stiles wasn't sure how fast it happened, but when he looked around again, there was nobody, and, well, no Ariel.  
Vampires and their supernatural shit.  
  
Stiles rested the bag he carried with him on the floor, away from the wolf, where he kept all his weapons and the money he took from the base. He figured it will make things a little easier on him, if he showed him that he didn't have any weapons on, and that he wasn't waiting to attack.  
He stopped and watched the werewolf. He had dark, black hair, and thick stubble. His eyes were green and he was surprise when yellow, blue or red eyes didn't flash at him and warned him not to get closer. Instead, the werewolf bared his neck again, his breathing heavy and not steady, like he was trying to force himself not to sob or whine.  
Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do with him. Sure, he didn't hate creatures that didn't hurt anyone, that didn't kill anyone or attacked people for no reason (and no, feeding on their blood wasn't a reason. At least in Stiles' eyes, because there was always cattle. And if a creature couldn't survive without killing humans – well… it just had to be put down. He had a feeling this wasn't the case, though).  
  
The werewolf was chained. His arms were chained to the wall, making sure he was pressed close to it, even though he could lean back and forth a few inches to each direction. Around his neck, there was a thick, silver metal collar. Stiles wasn't sure why it was there, before he spotted the remote laying on the table around them. There were more weapons on that table; not just weapons that were infused with wolfsbane, but daggers, knives and arrows. He couldn't help it and tucked them into his bag before he grabbed the remote, sure it will be useful at some point. He looked between the remote and the collar, before nodding in understanding.  
"A shock collar," he said, "I see. Alright, I'm not gonna take it off. I don't know you yet and I know some werewolves have a much harder time to control their shift, so it's gonna stay for now. I can't trust you not to do anything," he told him. He wasn't going to use it, but it was a good idea to have… some kind of a way to put the werewolf back in line if he tried anything. "How long have you been here?" he asked, resting the remote back on the table, to make sure the werewolf knew he wasn't going to use it for no reason.  
There was no reply. "Do you speak English?" Stiles asked after a moment of silence, and to which, the werewolf nodded. Stiles wasn't sure why he didn't reply before.  
"Then I need you to answer my question," Stiles said, unsure what else to say. There was a high sound coming from the wolf, and he looked scared, shaking like a leaf in the wind, but then he nodded. "I-" he started, his voice rough and sounding sour, like it was painful to speak. "I'm not sure. Around… five years," he managed to let out, coughing afterwards, letting a bit of blood spill on the floor and drip out of his mouth. He looked scared, like he failed to do as Stiles asked him to.  
  
Stiles watched him with big, wide eyes, surprised to hear he'd been there for so long. "Five years here?" he asked, shocked that no one else but him came and noticed that. It was clearly abuse. It wasn't right – werewolf or not.  
"N-No," he whispered, "No. She… passed me through different hunters," he added, clearly fighting his way and doing his best to speak.  Stiles nodded in understanding.  
"What's your name?" Stiles asked. The werewolf looked unsure, like he wasn't actually sure if he was supposed to reply or not, and that he wasn't sure if it was some kind of a test or not. It was clear that he'd been mistreated and abused, lied to and tricked many times.  
"I-It's Derek, Sir," the werewolf – Derek – finally answered. Stiles nodded.  
"Alright then, Derek. I'm going to get you out of here, but you gotta promise me you won't do anything bad, and that you won't attack me. Can you promise me that?"  
The werewolf nodded. "I won't do anything," he promised with a light nod after a moment, still looking scared, his voice still rough and sour, but his voice was a little steadier and not as shaky.  
"Alright," Stiles said with a light nod, "Then hold still as I break those chains."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek was scared. Why shouldn't he be scared? He spent the last years of his life in basements and close rooms, begging for some rest, for a moment with a little less pain and a day with a little less humiliating – but it seemed like this day would never come.  
The collar around his neck felt heavy and he hated it. He felt uncomfortable in it, like he was some kind of an animal.  
_You are,_ Kate's voice echoed in his head.  
How could he forget? Of course, he was. He was an animal. A wild one, that needed to be tamed and forced into submission by pain, humiliation and training. She said so herself, and she was always right…  
He was a dirty animal. A werewolf that couldn't control his urges to hurt humans if it weren't for hunters like her and the others. She couldn't spend all her life making sure he wasn't attacking humans… he wasn't worthy of that, she'd say. So she let him move from one hunter to another, every time when a group of them got tired of him, they passed him to the next one, like he was some kind of a toy for the other hunters to explore and play with.  
  
He didn't know what that hunter was thinking. He was getting a new toy, a new plaything, but it seemed like he didn't want the vampire around them when he noticed Derek was scared of him. Why would he care about what Derek was scared of? If anything, the hunter should have been happy that he had another way to hurt him. He had the collar, he had the toys resting on the table… and a vampire, too? That must mean he's gonna have a lot of fun with him.  
But he was wrong, it seemed, because the vampire left. And the hunter wasn't trying to stop him? To fight him or hurt him? He was a supernatural creature, a monster like Derek – but… maybe he wasn't as bad as Derek.  
  
It kind of gave the werewolf a bit of hope. If a vampire could be good enough, to not be a killing machine. Maybe Derek still had a chance.  
He did his best not to let his hopes up too much, though, because Derek remembered that even if he wasn't a werewolf, he'd still be a monster. He got his entire family killed. He couldn't save anyone he ever loved or cared for: he was a failure. A disappointment, not even worthy for his last name. It's been so many years since he'd heard it, and he had to take a few seconds to remind himself of what it was. Hale. He was a Hale, even if it was so easy to forget it at this point. Hales didn't whine, Hales didn't sob, Hales didn't cry. Hales didn't lose, Hales didn't submit, Hales didn't fail.  
He wasn't worthy to be called a Hale.  
  
Derek  watched, with curious eyes, as hunter – whose name he didn't know, and didn't think he'll ever get to know (both because he wasn't allowed to address humans by their names, and because a lot of the hunters preferred to stay unknown in his eyes, without a name or an identity, in case he ever escaped and wanted revenge. Derek didn't dream on doing that at thing point).  
The human worked on the chains and the cuffs, letting him go out of his restraints for the first time in months now. He spent a while in that basement without moving back to a new group of hunters, and he didn't really get to move since.  
The werewolf wasn't sure what was going to happen. It was probably going to be his end, Derek figured. He was grateful, though. He was grateful that someone actually had a heart that was kind enough to kill him and stop his misery, even though he knew he deserved every moment of it. Once the chains and the restraints were off, Derek fell down to his knees, not having enough power to keep himself standing now that nothing was holding him up. He fell down to his knees, his hands on his thighs and his head bowed, not daring to look at the hunter.  
  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, deciding it was probably better to speak – and thank the hunter – without permission, than the hunter thinking he wasn't grateful for what he did.  
Derek waited for the bullet to pierce through his head and kill him. He looked up at the hunter for a short moment, wanting to capture the face of the person who was kind enough to allow him and end his life. He was beautiful, Derek understood.  
  
He had brown, dark hair, with pale skin, that had moles dotted over it, with hazel, soft eyes. They weren't harsh and full of hate, they weren't angry and they weren't disappointed. Derek assumed that if there no anger in his eyes, there must be a bit of amusement, shouldn't be? He had a werewolf on his knees, had him whining like a puppy instead of a killing machine like he really was. The other hunters always found if amusing. This hunter, though, didn't seem amused.  
Derek closed his eyes and waited for the bullet. Finally, he was going to be free: he was going to join his family, and he was going to leave all this behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Stiles stared. The werewolf – Derek – fell to his knees and held still. He didn't move, and it seemed like he was waiting for something. Perhaps for a kick, a punch, or just another hit.  
Stiles slowly made his way down, and crouched down in front of the wolf, to be a little closer – or, well, at the same height. The wolf still didn't move. Stiles hesitated.  
"Look at me," he finally ordered, and the wolf obeyed. He looked up, his green, scared puppy eyes watching him carefully and waiting for him to keep going.  
"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asked, and the wolf was breathing sharply, like he was scared of what was going to happen all of a sudden.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, voice a little shaky, "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you'll kill me. I'm sorry I just-" he said, looking even more nervous now, like he was scared he was going to be punished, "I'm sorry. I just… I assumed you were going to kill me, sir, I'm sorry," the wolf apologized. Stiles shook his head, and hoped it would calm him down a bit.  
"I'm not angry," Stiles assured him, "I'm not angry, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you, though," he said. The werewolf looked even more nervous than before.  
"Please," he whispered, "Please sir- I… please kill me," he said, swallowing hard, "I beg you."  
  
Stiles hesitated. That was exactly what he was hoping to avoid of. An innocent creature that he'll have to kill. He couldn't do it.   He really couldn't; he couldn't end the life of a creature that didn't harm anyone. And even if he did harm people at some point, he clearly paid for it a long time ago. Five years of staying in a place like that would be enough.  
Stiles shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you," he informed the wolf. The wolf whined, but was quiet a moment later, trying to keep himself steady and quiet. He bared his neck in submission once more, as if to show Stiles that even if he wasn't chained or tied up, he was still going to behave.  
Stiles nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you, either," he promised, "I'm just going to let you go. I don't know how to take that shock collar off, so it's going to stay. But I'm going to let you go," he said again, wanting to make sure the wolf understood him, "I'm not going to chain you up and keep you locked  like they did. I'm a hunter, but I'm not a monster," he kept going, "I'm going to just let you go. I need you to promise me you're not going to hurt humans. Because if you do, I'm going to have to come to you myself – or send another hunter – to stop you and put you down. As long as you're not hurting anyone, it's not going to happen. Am I clear?" he asked.  
The werewolf nodded, and Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his own hair again.  
"Alright," he said, "Then I'm going to leave. Go. Do whatever you want, just don't hurt anyone," he told him, "I'm gonna stay upstairs because these fuckers have a lot of useful things. But I'm not going to go after you. You're free," he told him, before standing up.  He grabbed his bag again and headed up, leaving the basement, and chuckling when he noticed how Ariel punched the wall again, and made the hole even wider.  
Well, he had a lot of things to take now _. More gifts,_ Stiles thought.  
  _Fun!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Derek stayed in his place for long minutes. He was staring at his hands, finally pulling them from his thighs but staying on his knees, feeling that if he tries to stand up right away he was probably going to fall on his face. His clothes were ripped and his body was sour, full of old wounds and new ones, some of them infected with wolfsbane to make sure they wouldn't heal.  
The hunter left the basement. Derek could still sense his scent around the house, and he figured he was upstairs, as he told him already, taking what he needed.  
Derek wasn't sure what to do.  
Was this a test? Some kind of a trick, to make him believe he was free, and the moment he'll step out of the base he'll be down on his knees with the shock collar forcing him to stay down and whining like a kicked puppy?  
It happened before. Derek didn't want it again.  
  
But then Derek let his gaze up a bit, and watched the remote, that was still laying on the table where the hunter left it. He hesitated, but after another few minutes, slowly stood up by leaning against the wall to keep him steady, and reached for the remote. He held it in his hand carefully, making sure not to press anything, not wanting to activate it and cause himself more pain. He didn't know what to do next.  
He'll probably be killed by the first hunter that won't like him. Or, if he'll be lucky enough, he'll be killed by another pack, by the hands of his own kind, or by another creature. Then it will probably be a quick death and not slow and painful.  
Derek took slow, small and shaking steps, heading to the stairs, and slowly moved up. He fell twice along the way, clearly not used to using his legs and moving on his own, but he managed to make his way out of the basement. He still held to the remote carefully, softly, as if it was his most precious possession. He didn't want it to be touched and used. He'd been through enough, please…  
He forced himself to keep going and slowly entered one of the rooms. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, or why he even entered the room – probably because he had nothing better to do and he wasn't sure what else he should be doing. He wasn't used to be on his own, he wasn't used to be allowed out of the basement, to walk, to talk, to be free.

  
But the hunter said he was free, Derek reminded himself.  
He was free. And he didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe he was going to get himself killed on his first day: but then again, he didn't really want to live, did he? So maybe it wasn't a bad thing.  
He kept moving through the rooms, eventually reaching the living room. The werewolf paused and sniffed the air, and his ears perked up – almost in an animalistic way, when he heard a step. He turned back and looked at who was coming – his heart beating fast, in a scent that was familiar, but not something he was used to or recognize already, to meet the hunter's eyes on him. Derek watched him with a curious look, as the hunter stepped into the living room and looked around the things, opening one drawer, then another, looking throughout anything that could be useful. He also had a new bag, Derek noticed. It was bigger than the one he had on downstairs, but it looked a lot older, too.  
  
Derek was trying to keep his breathing steady, and not let himself get too nervous. The hunter said he was free, Derek reminded himself. He was free.  
The hunter said so. So… he wasn't going to try and hurt him or try or put him back in the basement, wasn't he?  
But then again, Derek didn't know what being free meant. It's been so long since he was free, since he was on his own. He didn't know how to handle it.  
The hunter stepped a little closer and Derek flinched back, and quickly dropped to his knees and bared his neck, wanting to make sure the hunter knew he was being docile and quiet, and that he wasn't going to try and attack.  
The hunter took a step closer, and slowly crouched down in front of him, like he did down in the basement and watched Derek's face with a curious, worried look.  
He looked like he was thinking, like he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was considering something.  
Eventually, the hunter spoke.  
  
"Can you handle on being on your own outside?" He asked, making Derek quickly shake his head. No, he was sure he'll be killed quickly. He didn't know how to handle it.  
The hunter paused for another short moment before he spoke again, his eyes scanning Derek's face.  
"Did you ever kill an innocent one?" he asked, then shook his head before Derek had the chance to reply, "No," the hunter said, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean… did you ever kill an innocent person without a reason – a reason that's not selfish?"  
Derek shook his head after a few seconds. "I killed an innocent sir," he whispered after a moment, looking down in shame, "But… she suffered, and she wanted it to end."  
  
The hunter didn't reply for a moment before he nodded. He watched Derek with curious, considering eyes before he sighed. "If I take you with me," he started, still sounding like he wasn't fully sure about this idea, "If I take you with me, and provide you with what you need… will you listen and do as I say? Will you behave properly?"  
Derek's heart missed a bit.  
His mouth fell open, like he wasn't sure what he was just being offered.  
One part of his mind was thinking about what the hell that hunter was thinking. Why would Derek accept his offer? Why would he join a hunter on his free will, and submit to him? Even if the hunter didn't say it in these words, being loyal, docile, obey the hunter and… well, behave, was clearly submitting to him and accepting him as his new leader, new Alpha.  
  
Another part in Derek's mind, a much bigger, bolder, stronger one, was squirming in relief. He had a place to go. Maybe he wouldn't die on his first day on being on his own – because he wasn't going to be on his own. Maybe he'll still die, but maybe he'll die feeling useful, that he helped a hunter and saved people, and did some good for once in his life.  
The hunter watched him. "So, what do you say?" he asked.  
Derek didn't hesitate this time. He nodded and nuzzled slightly into one of the hunter's palms, before he bared his neck again, to prove he'll submit, then softly handed the hunter the remote back. It belonged to him now, Derek guessed, since he belonged to the hunter now.  
  
The hunter looked a little calmer now, not as nervous as before, then nodded, a little smile on his face, looking relieved. "That's good," he said with a light nod, taking the remote from Derek, and resting one hand on Derek's neck – his soft, thin fingers touching the sensitive skin and making Derek shiver.  He could snap his neck and kill him in a moment if he wanted…  
But it didn't happen, and instead, the only thing that happened was that the source of heat warming up his neck and face disappeared. He didn't say anything and didn't make any sound, though, and just looked up, waiting for instruction as his new Alpha stretched and stood up.  
"Now Derek," he said, shrugging and rolling up his sleeves, "Let's take you to the shower and get you some clothes, alright? I'll find something that will match your eye colour," the hunter said, babbling quickly, and making it a little harder for Derek to catch up and listen to everything he said. Derek didn't complain, though, and nodded, before he followed the hunter through the halls of the house.  
This was a new start, for sure.  
Maybe it will lead to a bad end or a good one: but Derek knew that for sure, he preferred that end than the end of staying with those hunters any longer.  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a new Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past rape and abuse, but no real description of rape.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks the amazing winchestersinthe_impala for the beta to this new chapter!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

Derek wasn't sure if he did the right thing by following the hunter.

These hunters, the same kind of people that kept him hostage and tortured him for years, as if he murdered their families or killed their loved ones. And there he was, basically following one. He was quick to obey humans by this point, knowing that if he didn’t, he'll be punished and his pain will be even worse. He couldn't help but be worried it wasn't the right thing to do now.

The hunter did tell him that he wasn't going to hurt him. But how could Derek trust what he said? How could he ever be sure he wasn't telling him lies so he could capture him himself?

But… then again Derek figured he wasn't worth a promise or the truth. The hunter will choose to do with him as he pleased and Derek – as always – will obey and do his best not to fail and get hurt.

Derek followed the human. His voice was steady and serious, but it wasn't angry or even firm. Derek wasn't used to being spoken to that way – without harsh words or a harsh tone but he knew he liked it for sure. He didn't get a lot of it, and he made sure to remind himself not to get used to it, since he knew it wasn't going to happen a lot.

 

The hunter led him to another room in the basement, he went through the bedrooms, the living room and the kitchen… Derek could still smell the Mac & Cheese that Perry, one of the hunters, made a few hours ago. He remembered how the man entered the basement and walked towards him, a smirk on his face as he held a drink in his hand. Something sweet, Derek smelled, maybe grape-like. He watched intently, licking his lips and swallowed hard as the hunter stopped beside him and took a sip from his drink.

"It's tasty you know," the hunter – Jeff - said and chuckled, "You want some?" he asked, and Derek didn't answer. He knew better than to ask for it.

"I asked," he said again, pouring the grape soda on his face, making Derek lean back towards the wall. He licked his lips though when he felt the drink on his face. He was eager for something cold down his throat, for something to make his dry mouth feel a little better.

 "Do you want some? It seems a mutt like you is too stupid to be able to answer that question, Instead you just take it. Huh? See what you did to my drink, you dirty wolf" he said, his hand reaching to Derek's hair and tugging at it.

 "Look! You made me spill all of it! What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, slapping his face once and keeping a firm tug on Derek's hair in his other hand.

 "You think you can take what you want? Ha, that's a nice joke. Listen, if you like to take humans' things so much… maybe I should just give it to you," he said, a smirk on his face. Derek whined and pressed back into the wall, clearly scared.

Another hunter, Leyla, appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. She looked amused. "Leave the dog on his own," she said, "Mike played with him enough today. Give him some time to heal before you take from him again" she told him.

"Mhm" Jeff said and stopped the tugging on Derek's hair. "So maybe I won't give him that human thing just right now…" he chuckled, clearly amused, "Even though he looks so eager for it. Bet he just wanna take it," Jeff said, laughing, "But alright, alright. Let’s wait till he heals – I don't like playing with a broken toy anyway," he shrugged, "I can give you Mac & Cheese, though. I made a whole pot a few moments ago. Want me to pour it all over your face, too? Watch you whining and screaming as the hot dish fucking melts your face? I bet you'll look better with it on your face. It will stop your ugly mutt staring at me. Wanna grow some fangs, huh, wolf-bitch? Wanna growl at me again? It's been so many months since you last did it. It feels like I managed to break it and turn you into the pile of shit you really are," the hunter smirked.

Leyla looked amused. "Let's go up," she said, "I'm hungry. And you-" she stopped and paused, watching Derek, "You better clean all that shit. I don't want the floor dirty and sticky when we get back."

Derek nodded, even now he knew the restraints would never let him reach down enough to lick the floor clean. He knew Leyla knew that, too… but he guessed that was the fun of it in her eyes. Watching him struggle and do his best as she gives him impossible missions he can’t complete.

"Alright," the hunter said, making Derek look up. His gaze was focused on the hunter, the human – or, well, his new Alpha, in some way. He chose to submit to a hunter, which in return will take him and provide him with what he needed. Protection, instruction amongst other things. The hunter said he'll provide it for him and in return Derek will submit and behave and accept the hunter as his new Alpha.

It was better than dying as an omega, Derek figured.

Derek looked up and watched his new Alpha. He breathed deeply, wanting to scent the air properly and scent his Alpha's smell, to be able to recognise it and get used to it. His new Alpha smelled strange. He smelled off gunpowder and gas, and… potatoes? No, that's not it. Oil? Maybe fries, Derek figured. Gunpowder, gas, fries and old books. It was a strange scent, but Derek thought he'll grow to like it. At least, he hoped he would. There was another scent he could smell on his Alpha. Something sweet and spicy. The whole mixture gave him a light headache as he was focusing so hard on memorising the scent– but Derek ignored it.

 

Derek watched the hunter. He finally stopped and so did Derek. They were in a bedroom. The room smelled like alcohol, sex, gun powder, wolfsbane and soap.  Derek sniffed the air again, another hint of grape soda.

Jeff's room, Derek figured. He stopped in his place and froze looking around, all of a sudden feeling the urge to apologise for being there. It was the hunter's room, it was Jeff's room – if he found out about it he would kill him.

If he found out that a mutt was in his room, making it dirty with how filthy Derek was and getting his awful scent all over his room, he'd be so angry… god, it will be so painful. Derek couldn't help but whine at the thought and shiver, knowing he was going to get punished.

He was such an idiot.

Jeff will kill him. Heck, he wished Jeff would kill him. Jeff will hurt him so so bad, use all his toys and weapons on him and listen to Derek as he screamed and whined and begged for mercy.

 

 

A hand touched his shoulder and Derek stopped shaking. He didn't even notice he was shaking until his Alpha's hand was on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to bring him back to earth and get him out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" the hunter asked, and Derek gave a light nod in return.

"Y-yes sir," he said nodding. The hunter seemed a little more relaxed.

"Good," he said with a light nod again, "Alright. Let's get you to the shower, okay? You definitely need one. I'll get you some clothes you could wear and we'll clean those wounds on your back. Go to the bathroom and undress," he asked him.

Derek swallowed and nodded. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of getting undressed in front of a hunter because that act only led to one thing. But Derek reminded himself that he couldn't argue and couldn't resist. He belonged to the hunter now and he agreed to give him everything and obey. It was his new Alpha's right.

Derek nodded and headed into the bathroom slowly. His took his shirt off first and made a high pitched sound when he felt the shirt getting stuck to his wounds and the dry blood all over his back. Next he slowly took off the ripped pants he was wearing. Derek stood in the bathroom, naked and unsure of what to do next until the hunter stepped inside.

"Alright," he said and stepped closer to the tub, opening the water stream and holding the shower gel in his hand. "Get into the bath, okay? I'll be careful," he said, letting the water touch his hand to make sure it wasn't too warm and that it wasn't cold.

"Yes, sir," Derek said before he moved to step into the tub, quickly slipping in. He stood there, feeling unsure and slightly awkward at what he was supposed to do.

But then the Alpha spoke and his voice was soft and calm and Derek wanted nothing than to melt and hear that voice all day long.

"Sit Derek, Okay? You're injured. I want you to sit and relax. I'll clean your back and make sure your wounds aren't infected. Then, I'll bandage what I need to and make sure there's no wolfsbane in between the wounds before you'll get dressed. Then we'll get you something to eat" he promised.

Derek hesitated, like he wasn't sure it was really happening but then nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you," he said and the Alpha gave him a light smile before Derek sat.

He sat in the tub and the Alpha held the shower gel carefully getting his back wet and cleaning his wounds, watching as the clear water became brown and red with all the dirt and dry blood stuck to his wounds. Derek bit his bottom lip and let out a soft, painful sound when his back was washed. He was grateful though and he tried to keep himself quiet while the human worked on his wounds and washed his back.

Once he was done, Derek watched as the human reached for the shampoo. It smelled like flowers and grass, Derek was half-squirming in his place in excitement. He couldn't stand his own scent, he hated it – always smelling like weapons and blood, sex and dirt and now his Alpha was giving him a chance to be clean.

"Close your eyes," Alpha ordered and Derek obeyed quickly, closing his eyes when two soft hands reached to his hair and started to massage his scalp gently. They scrubbed and cleaned this hair while long fingers ran through this hair making him want to melt on the spot.

Derek tried not to lean into the touch too much, since he didn't want to take any more than the Alpha was giving him after he was being so kind to him. But he was just so touch starved it was hard not to. He managed to keep himself in line though, he didn't lean into his hands too much and kept himself steady.

Then, it felt like warm rain was dripping all over his body, his head, his hair, his face, his shoulders and his thighs. The little drops gave him a warm tingling feeling on his sensitive skin. Derek made sure to keep his eyes close as Alpha told him so, as he felt – and smelled – the soap running down his face and his body, his hair being washed and being cleaned.

A moment later there was another soft hand in his hair, once more and he assumed it was time for the conditioner. He held still as he did before, not opening his eyes and doing his best to not get too distracted by the hands in his hair that massage his scalp and basically turned him into a pile of goo.

 

Alpha washed the rest of the soap off of him, before he told him he could open his eyes again. Derek obeyed and soft light green eyes were looking up at the human and watched him with curious, puppy eyes like he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Alpha smiled. "Hell, I was right about you being a puppy," he chuckled, bringing the shower head back to Derek's face. Derek give a light sound in return and move his head from side to side to try and get some of the water off.

 

He became a lot more bonded with his wolf during his time there, Derek knew, but at this point he just guessed there wasn't enough humanity in him to care about it.

Alpha brought a soft, white, fluffy towel closer, and started drying him off carefully. He made sure not to hit any of his wounds and not to get him in any more pain than he already was.

The shock collar still felt heavy, wrapped so tightly around his neck – with no idea how he could take it off because hell, maybe he couldn't. Derek shook the feeling away from him.

He was grateful for what he was given.

Alpha led him to stand up and wrapped the towel around him before he brought him back into the bedroom and guided him to sit on the bed. Derek whined. He didn't want to sit on the bed, but he did so anyways. Jeff will get so pissed… he'll be so angry and Derek didn't even want to imagine it but then his Alpha's hand was ruffling his soft, wet hair again and Derek remembered that Jeff was dead. Alpha was there though and Alpha wanted him on the bed.

He waited on the bed, a towel wrapped around his lower part as Alpha moved around the room and looked around, finally getting a first aid kit. He knew it wasn't going to do much for a werewolf, but Alpha still brought it to them.

"A first aid kit for hunters" Alpha said, chuckling. "You can always find some wolfsbane ash there," he said. "Now I'm gonna need you to hold still" he said "And let me press it into your infected wounds. It's going to be painful and you're not going to like it, but it's going to make things a lot easier later because it will give them the chance they need to heal," he explained.

Derek nodded. And then the pain came. When the hand pressed into his back keeping the ash against his wounds Derek whined and whimpered struggling a bit. Then another firm hand reached to his neck and rested there, carefully stroking around the collar and firmly keeping him in place by pressing on his shoulder.

"That's it" Alpha said "You're holding on really well. Just another few moments" He reassured.

Derek whimpered again. It took him another few moments before he leant down and threw up, watching as the black goo poured onto the floor making him dizzy. He felt weak but then Alpha was in front of him instead of behind him and he got a chance to give Alpha's face a good, proper look.

He was pale, with moles dotted across his face and Derek remembered those soft eyes looking down at him when he was down on his knees back in that basement, hoping to be killed so badly.

 

Alpha was still beautiful. Hunter or not, human or not.

Eventually, Derek looked away and fixed his gaze on the floor, knowing he shouldn't look a human in his eyes. The Alpha stood up and reached into the closet looking around and pulling out a few items of clothing that he thought would fit him.

Alpha tossed him the clothes. "I figured you wouldn’t be eager to wear their underwear, so you'll have to go commando today just until I get you to mine or until I can buy you some new ones" Alpha told him.

Derek nodded and got dressed quickly, not wanting to waste time.

Then Alpha gave him a soft smile, and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He leant a little closer and fixed the hem of his shirt so it would hide the collar.

"That's better," he said, "Now let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat before we leave, alright, puppy?"

Derek's face was red, but he nodded. "Yes, A- Sir," he fixed himself quickly, not wanting the human to feel uncomfortable having a werewolf see him as his Alpha and risk ruining how kind he was being.

"Perfect," the hunter said with a light nod, reaching to grab his back and holding it, "Let's go, then. I smell Mac & Cheese."

 

Derek never thought he could ever be this relieved from not smelling grape soda. He was still half-convinced that Jeff would hide in the kitchen, a glass full in his hand, ready to splash it on him before he pins him to the ground so he can start punching him.

But it didn’t happen.

Instead, Alpha moved around the kitchen and opened the drawers looking in the pots and opening the fridge.

"I'm sure dairy is not gonna do well with your stomach. I guess you didn't get to eat properly for a pretty long time, what did they feed you on?"

Derek paused and thought about it for a second. "Meat Sir. Sometimes raw and sometimes cooked," Derek answered.

Alpha nodded in understanding and opened the freezer, pulling out a big thick looking steak.

"You wait now," he told him, "I'm gonna make some soup. I bet your throat hurts, huh? I couldn’t blame you," he shrugged, "I’ll make some soup with small chunks of meat so you could get some protein into your body without giving your body too much of a shock. Some pasta too," he decided, moving around the kitchen.

Alpha stopped near the fridge and the drawer again, pulling out a few things as he kept moving around the kitchen.

Derek stayed at the door and looked slightly uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know. So eventually the wolf decided to wait near the fridge. He set himself on his knees, between the kitchen and a drawer, so he wouldn't bother his Alpha when he moved around but still be close if he needed him for some reason.

Alpha only noticed him after the third time he moved passed him. He paused and looked at Derek, like he wasn't sure what to say or do, but eventually petted Derek's head, fingers ruffling through the wolf's hair before he opened the fridge again and moved to keep on with the cooking.

Derek assumed it meant it was a good spot so he stayed in his place, slightly leaning into the hunter's hands when he petted him. He knew it was a mistake and he knew it was stupid – but it's been so long since he received any kind of touch that wasn't painful, he craved for it…

 

Alpha was done with the soup about half an hour after he started. It smelled wonderful and Derek smelled a hint of some onion which it made his nose feel tingly. He didn't say anything though and when Alpha moved to set himself in front of Derek, the werewolf took a short moment and looked up, with asking eyes he asked what he was supposed to do.

Alpha offered him his hand and Derek frowned, looking a little confused about what he wanted and what it meant but Alpha didn't pull his hand away. Derek hesitated but eventually used Alpha's hand to pull himself up and stand, still a little shaky, but Alpha didn't let go of his hand and he led him to the table.

"Thank you, sir," Derek said, voice softer than before. He blinking and looking away when his stomach made a hungry noise before he could stop it.

Alpha chuckled and petted his hair again, making the hair on the back of Derek's hair stand and he shivered, leaning into his palm once more. Alpha set a bowl of soup in front of him and Derek thought the scent was probably the best, most wonderful and yummy thing he has smelt for years.

He looked a little unsure, like he didn't know how to speak and say what he wanted, how to show Alpha what he meant and how grateful he was. Derek knew that if Alpha was a werewolf, kissing his jaw like a pup would show Alpha how grateful and happy Derek was and the admiration he had towards him, but Derek didn't want to risk it.

His Alpha was human, after all. So Derek decided to thank him in a human way.

"Thank you," he said, voice soft and small, "Thank you, sir. I'm grateful," he said, bowing his head.

Alpha gave him a soft look. "You're welcome. Now eat, okay? I'm sure you're hungry," Alpha said, and Derek didn't need to be told twice.

He carefully ate, sipping from the soup and taking his time so he was able to chew and swallow it. It tasted amazing, it's been so so long since Derek had anything that good and he was full when he finished the bowl.

"Do you feel a little better?" Alpha asked him. Derek squirmed in place, his heart warming and melting when the other checked on him.

It's been months – no hell years – since anyone cared for him that way, enough to check on him, to cook something for him, to treat his wounds… and Derek had a feeling that he could never show Alpha how grateful he was for that.

Alpha was still looking at him with those soft, hazel eyes, and Derek made a high, soft sound while bowing his head and nodded quickly. "Yes," he whispered, voice so small he could barely hear himself, "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Alpha was too good for him and he knew he didn't deserve it. He will do his best to repay the hunter for all he did for him. Alpha reached for the empty bowl and put it in the sink, then moved to sit back. His hand reached to Derek's and Derek was breathing heavily for a moment, not sure what would happen next.

"If I'm taking you with me," he said after a second, "If you're staying with me… then it's my job to keep you provided with everything you need. I promised you that, remember? You behave as I say, and you'll stay with me. You'll stay mine. For as long as you want to, okay? And when you think you can take care of yourself and handle the world on your own, and you don't want to stay with me anymore, I'll let you leave. I won't force you to stay."

Derek nodded in understanding, even though he had to admit that leaving his new Alpha's side scared him more than he wanted to admit, "I understand, sir," Derek said.

Alpha sent him a soft smile. "Good. But until that happens, you're staying with me. So it's time for me to take you to my jeep, we should make our way to a motel in a town close by. After all, we're not going to stay here. Ready to go?" he asked, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Yes, sir," Derek said after a moment, slowly standing up and using the table to keep himself steady, "I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a strange, new Alpha.  
> He's also human.  
> That's... not weird. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the wonderful winchestersinthe_impala for the beta to this chapter!

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Stiles wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Hell, a part of him was screaming at him that it was a horrible idea, probably his worst idea yet, but another part of him told him it was probably the least he could do – as a hunter – after those hunters mistreated the werewolf that bad.

 

He was a human. He wasn't a monster. He was a hunter, not a killer. They were killers and monsters: but he wasn't one of them. No, not at all. So he won't act like them. No, he'll do well. At least give the werewolf a better place to stay at.

Stiles stared at his new half-partner half-werewolf pet with an unsure look. He avoided his gaze, Stiles was sure of it. He wasn't looking directly at him and Stiles could easily notice it, but he assumed it was because the werewolf was scared of looking into a human's eyes.

After the way he was treated, Stiles wouldn't be surprised if he was scared that he'll be punished for doing something like that.

Stiles had to admit that after the shower, some treatment to his wounds and some soft touch – the wolf, Derek, wasn't that bad looking. Hell, maybe even good looking.

He had a sharp jawline with high cheekbones and green-hazel eyes, that always looked down when Stiles looked into them. He always avoided his look and always looked down when he was watching.

 

Stiles led the werewolf out of the place. He turned back to make sure he followed, but Derek trotted after him obediently, like a lost puppy following his owner, sticking close, but not too close so he'll bother him. He took him to the jeep and opened the door to the driver’s seat quickly slipping in, while Derek hesitated and paused, looking at him and waiting for an instruction.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It probably was a bad idea. A terrible one. But he already agreed to do it and go through that, so there was no way back from there.

He watched the werewolf.

"Get in," he ordered, trying to keep his voice soft and not firm or angry. "I'll drive us to the motel. It's a good idea to stay away from here. Even if all of these hunters are already dead, we don't know if there are more. If they have friends, families that will come after us or, well, Ariel. So it's probably a good idea to get out of this town."

Derek nodded and got into the car quickly, buckling the seat belt and nodding again. "Yes, sir," he said nodding.

 

Stiles sighed. He was half tempted to tell Derek not to address him as sir, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Sure, he wasn't his enemy and he wasn't his pet either, but he wasn't a friend. He wasn't sure if he wanted the wolf to address him as such. So till that was decided, he didn't bother to fix him. If Derek changes it on his own, he won't stop him from doing it.

 

Stiles started the car while giving Derek a look, almost to make sure he was okay, before he focused his attention back on the jeep and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't hitting anything on his way out. Then, he figured, they were all dead anyways.

Fuck that.

He bumped into the big, green trash can and the mail box, breaking it and chuckling as he saw it laying on the ground, broken with his side mirror, before he pulled out and drove away. They were dead anyways. There was no use looking after their shit now, right?

Just like he took their weapons.

Sometimes he was an asshole. But, to be honest, he didn't care enough to change it.

Oh well.

As long as it was fun.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alpha was a strange person. Well, not strange, but maybe… special. He talked a lot during their ride, even though Derek didn't do anything more than agreeing to everything he said with a 'Yes, sir,' it didn't stop him from talking or asking questions.

Of course, when being asked, Derek replied. Alpha did ask him a few questions about how old he was, and what happened that led him to him being there – but Derek found it a little harder to speak and let him know everything that led to being held in that basement.

All the memories were horrible. He didn't like remembering them, he didn't like having them laying in the back of his head and reminding him what he did to his family.

Alpha did seem to notice it, though, so he told him it was nothing to worry about, and that he didn't have to tell him. Derek thanked him, grateful to be allowed that and when Alpha kept speaking and asking questions, it wasn't on his family or on his past. Derek was relieved.

 

"So," he said, looking at Derek, "How old did you say you are?" he asked. "I'm 26, sir," Derek answered. Alpha nodded. "I'm 23," Alpha said, and Derek looked a little confused. He didn't ask this, and he didn't need to know this information to serve Alpha better or to do anything for him, he didn't need that to obey – but Alpha still told him that. He nodded, wanting Alpha to see he listened.

 

"My name is Stiles," Alpha said after a few moments, and Derek's eyes widen in surprise, even though he was quick to let the mask of the natural, steady-looking and emotionless face he had before. Why did Alpha tell him his name? It was the same thought he had about why Alpha told him his age, it wasn't information he needed to serve better, but Alpha still did it.

He nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Alpha. My name is Derek Hale," Derek decided to say, in case it was a hint for him to tell him his full name. Again, it took him two moments to remember what his last name was, after so long where it wasn't used, but he managed to let it out quickly.

It's been so long since anyone addressed him as a Hale. God, even his own self didn't address himself as a Hale by this point. After all, he didn't believe he deserved to be called a Hale. He was a mutt, a whining, little, whimpering, sobbing mutt that didn't act like a Hale.

He wasn't a Hale.

His blood meant nothing. He wasn't worthy of that last name.

Alpha nodded.

"It's a nice name, Derek," he said, and Derek found himself shivering. It's been a long time since anyone called him by his name since this Alpha came, and even though it wasn't the first time he heard his name in Alpha's voice, it still made him shiver like it was the first time it happened.

"So," Alpha kept speaking, "I thought it would probably be a good idea to make sure things are cleared between the two of us," he decided to say, "I'm not forcing you to stay with me. I don't. I don't want to kill you and I don't warn to hurt you. I think you're an innocent victim, and the only reason I keep you with the collar is because I, well, have no fucking idea how to take it off," he admitted, "But you're not my prisoner. If you want to go, you can let me know, and I'll give you the remote to the shock collar and send you on your way, probably with a bit of money and food for the day. If you don't want to leave, you'll stay here. But you're not my prisoner. Am I clear?"

Derek nodded, face a little flushed at the thought of him choosing to stay with a hunter. Why, on earth, would a wolf decide to stay as… something that's more like a hunter's pet, than a person on his own?

He didn't know.

Maybe because by this point, he didn't know how to be a person on his own.

He looked at the hunter and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said, nodding again, "It's clear, sir."

 

Alpha nodded, looking a little calmer and pleased now. Derek felt relived.

"And," Alpha said again, "And you're not my slave, either. Like you're not my prisoner. I want you to let me know if I order you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or bad, okay?" he asked, looking a little worried this time, voice softer.

"Yes, sir," Derek replied, nodding. Alpha seemed much, much more relived now.

"Good," he said, "And… what else should I say?" he asked, shrugging, as he tried to remember, "Oh, yeah, right. I'm a hunter, as you know and understand," he said, and Derek nodded, this time, not feeling like speaking would help him in any way.

"And I hunt things, but you're not stupid, so you probably know that," he added, shrugging, "But I'm not a killer. I'm not like those hunters," Alpha kept going, this time, his voice a little firmer, rougher, making Derek's heart skip a bit. He nodded, giving a slightly shaky "Yes, sir," in return.

 

Alpha shook his head. "No," he said, shaking his head again, "No, it didn't come out right," he said again, and sighed, looking like he wanted to run a hand through his hair again, but his hands were steady and firm on the steering wheel.

"I don't want you to accept this as an order and agree to it because I'm the one who said it," Alpha said, sounding a little softer now, "I… what I was trying to say, is that I'm not a monster. I'm not going to force you to do things and abuse you the way they did. Yes, you're staying with me, and you're mine for now – but it doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. You have every right to leave the moment you see fit. I'm not forcing you to stay with me, I don't want you to suffer. I'm not going to abuse you. If you're going to stay here, it's going to be in a good way, with a better life – in a way where you'll feel good and be glad to be here – well, actually, scrap that, not glad to be here, but more like… feel okay to be here. Not angry, not pissed and not feeling like you're staying because someone forces you. But because you feel like staying with me would be better than staying with someone else or on your own," Alpha explained, and Derek nodded.

"I understand, sir," Derek said, then hesitated for a moment, "I… thank you, sir," Derek said after another second of silence between the two, and looked a little unsure again, "For… letting me choose, sir, That's not something I had… in a long time. Thank you," he said again, bowing his head lightly, making Alpha give him a light, relieved-looking smile.

 

"You're welcome," Alpha said, nodding, "It's okay – really. Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you. And if you're going to be mine, it means you have to be safe and happy as I can make you, right? I mean you’re mine - I do care about you and I do want you safe. It's just… it's just how it works."

Derek didn't think it was how it worked. He belonged to those hunters for a long time, even if they forced him to be theirs, but they didn't seem to think like Alpha. They hurt him, and they punished him, and they abused him and did everything in their power to hurt them and make him suffer. And he did belong to them.

But now he belonged to Alpha. And Alpha said he wanted to make him happy, and keep him safe, because he belonged to him.

Derek liked the way Alpha saw it a little more than the way those hunters saw it.

He nodded, and Alpha reached to ruffle his hair, a little smile on his face again.

"That's good," he said, smiling, and turning his head to look out of the window as they arrived in a new town with new streets. Driving through the city, looking at all the nice, beautiful stores Derek hadn’t seen in years, it all smelled so, so good and amazing… Derek wanted to drown in that scent. His stomach growled.

Alpha laughed.

"Alright. I'm not blaming you for still being hungry. Let's get you something to eat then head for a motel and get some rest, okay?" Alpha asked, and Derek blushed, but nodded.

"Yes, sir," Derek said, nodding, and Stiles smiled and gave his shoulder a light squeeze before he focused his attention back on the stores around them, looking at them and trying to find somewhere they could go to. Eventually, Alpha spotted a store that smelled amazing.

Mhm, he was indeed hungry…

 

Alpha smiled and reached to rest one hand on his hair again, slightly ruffling it before he focused on the road making Derek lean into his touch lightly. "Thank you, sir," he said after a moment, "For being so kind to me."

Alpha just smiled again. "It's okay. Now let's head in – I'm starving."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the awesome winchestersinthe_impala!  
> Enjoy reading x

His new Alpha was strange. Not that Derek meant to be disrespectful, but it was a strange thing to see. He was kind and Derek wasn't used to kindness. He was soft and Derek wasn't used to softness. He asked him what he wanted to eat and hell knows Derek wasn't used to choices. 

But then again, he wasn't used to kindness, softness or caring either, so he wasn't sure if it was a good change, or a bad change.  
For sure, it was a good change from being tied up to a wall for days, weeks and months being tortured by hunters that lived to destroy his kind and hurt him.  
So yes, Derek wasn't used to it, but he definitely wasn't complaining.  
Alpha asked him what he wanted to eat. Derek looked at him with a confused look, and tilted his head to the side just the slightest, looking unsure, like he didn't hear him right and wanted to make sure he was sure what he heard was right.  
  
"I asked," Alpha said again, looking a little amused but surprised at the same time, "If there's anything special you want to eat."  
Derek blinked. Then he shook his head, slowly, like he wasn't sure it was the right answer.  
"Jesus," Alpha chuckled and reached a little closer, to give his hair a little ruffle and a soft petting on his shoulder, "You're just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling, "It's like taking care of a puppy, I swear. Those motherfuckers," he said, swearing under his breathe for a few seconds before he sighed, "It's gonna be different here, I told you, right? I'm not going to abuse you. You're not human, but it doesn't mean you're a monster."  
  
Derek nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, nodding softly at the words, making Stiles look a little more relaxed, "Great. And, you can call me Stiles, okay?" he said, "Stay in the car. I'm gonna head and grab us something to eat. I think it would be better for us to eat in the car than outside."  
Derek gave a soft "Yes, sir," again, and nodded. He wasn't sure if it was a test or something to make sure if he stayed respectful, but he decided to go for it, since it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Alpha nodded. "Okay," he said, "I'll head out now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Stay in the car," he said. He then gave his hair another ruffle and moved out of the car, looking at him for a second before going to get the food.  
Derek stayed in place, waiting obediently as Alpha ordered (or, well, asked) for him to come back.  
God, his Alpha was strange alright…  
  
* * * * * *

Stiles felt like he was taking care of a puppy. Of an innocent, abused, little puppy that just needed to be held and cared for. And god, it was driving him crazy.  
Derek had soft, big eyes, that looked ashamed but at the same time, innocent and small. He always bowed his head and nodded, making sure not to look him directly in the eyes and stay respectful.  
  
He was wondering what Derek thought about him. He hoped he didn't feel like he was his abuser or his kidnapper, because Stiles wasn't aiming for either of them.  
He wasn't trying to force him to stay. It wasn't like he was going to kick him away and kick him off, tell him to fuck off and go find himself a pack or another hunter to join to (because honestly, it felt like if it was up to Derek, the big puppy wouldn't hurt a fly and try to avoid a fight since he was afraid to get hurt) – and god knows where the hell he was going to find another hunter, stupid, good, kind, or idiot enough to take a werewolf as his partner.  
  
His partner. Was Derek his partner?  He wasn't sure. He wasn't a friend, right? But he wasn't his slave, he wasn't forced to stay.  
But… Stiles had no doubt the wolf couldn't survive on his own. Not after what he went through, not after how those hunters treated him, not after the way he seemed too scared to act on his own. Maybe he just needed somewhere to get used to it, someone to slowly pull him out of that belief that just because he wasn't human he wasn't someone, wasn't a person of his own. And, well, Stiles figured he could do it.  
  
Stiles wanted him to feel safe around him. He felt like he had to make up for what those hunters did, for what they made him become. He looked like a frightened animal, like an abused one, like he was so scared of anything around him – like anything and everything was going to end up hurting him.  
And it was a painful thing to see. It was painful to see how humans – hunters – those so called heroes, those who fought monsters and were there to safe and protect, did a thing like this.  


He pushed those thoughts away. He got them a takeaway from a nice place across the street. Some curly fries and burgers, for dessert Stiles decided to take two slices of pie, because who doesn't love pie. He wasn't sure it was good for Derek and if it was going to do well to his stomach and digestion system, but Stiles reminded himself he had the healing ability of a werewolf. He was capable of healing, of getting better, a lot faster that Stiles could assumed.  
  
When he opened the door to the car again, Derek was exactly in the same spot he left him at. His eyes looked down, and he was staring into his palms, and ran one finger across the palm of his other hand, drawing little circles with his finger. He looked up when he opened the door and bowed his head lightly, as a small gesture of submission, and stayed quiet.  
"Hey," Stiles greeted, making Derek look up just a bit.  
"Hello, Al-" he started, "I mean, hello, sir," he said. His nostrils widen just a bit, and he looked like he was sniffing the air. His gaze flickered to the bag with the takeaway food in it, and he looked ashamed all of a sudden, embarrassed, like he was a kid who was caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.  
  
Stiles chuckled. "It's for you, big guy," Stiles said, getting a little more comfortable on his seat and smiling at him. He reached to rest one hand on Derek's shoulder again. "Smells good, doesn't it? I got you a burger and curly fries, and brought the same to me. If you have any more room for that, you can have dessert later. I got a nice slice of pie for each of us," he said. Derek's eyes widen.  
He looked at the bag with a shocked look, like he couldn't believe it was actually there. Stiles took out one of the burgers from the bag and held it for Derek, letting him close enough to smell it, make sure there was no poison, wolfsbane or anything bad in it.  
He finally handed him the burger, along with some napkins, and Derek looked at it, so shocked and grateful he bowed his head again.  
"Thank you," he said, voice soft and grateful, "Thank you, sir. I promise you won't regret taking me in with you. I'll be good," he promised, making Stiles give him a soft smile.  
"It's okay," he said, "Don't think about it now. I offered to take you. I decided to take you, so for now, just try to focus on eating and getting better. I told you. I'm not forcing you to stay, and I'm not forcing you to leave. You'll have a place here if you want. And I'll provide you with what you need," he said, and decided to keep going, "I gave you my word, remember?" he asked, "I told you I'll provide you with what you need, I told you I'll help you and keep you around, keep you safe. Like an Alpha, okay? I was serious. I wasn't lying. And like you don't thank an Alpha for agreeing to take you into their pack – well, as far as I know, for sure – everyday and for everything they do for you, you don't have to thank me all the time. If you're going to be mine, if you're going to be my partner, be with me – it's my job to keep you provided with anything you need. Understood?"  
  
Derek's face was flushed. "Yes, Alpha," he said, his voice a little softer now, and this time, he didn't fix what he just started to say, "I understand."  
  
Stiles smiled. "Perfect," he said, "Now eat. I'll wait for you to finish eating before I keep driving. I don't wanna make you sick. You seem to have a sensitive stomach."  
  
Derek nodded and took a small bite from the burger, but since then, he had to force himself to slow down and not rush into finishing it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *

Alpha wasn't mad at him for addressing him as Alpha. Derek was a little ashamed at first, that he was addressing him as Alpha in his mind for a time that felt like ages now, and wasn't telling him that. Like he kept it a secret and kept it hidden. "Thank you, Alpha," he said, then paused for a moment and bared his neck – enough for Alpha to see the blue and red veins on his neck.  Alpha frowned and looked a little confused for a moment, before realization hit him, and he gave Derek a soft smile. "Thank you," he said, making Derek look up a bit with a surprise look, "For submitting to me. I won't use it against you."  
His heart beat was still steady when he said so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that's it for now! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a few rough days at the hospital but eventually, after 7 months, I'm leaving today. I gotta make a party for that, seriously. I struggled with my mental health for so many months now and the doctor still says I'm 'sick' but since I'm almost 18, my parents agreed to let me go and take me back home. I'm so glad.
> 
> New chapter soon!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is struggling to understand he has a new Alpha now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took such a long time guys! x  
> The next chapter will arrive faster, I promise!!!  
> And - I didn't have enough time for a beta version for this chapter, and I really didn't wanna keep you waiting any longer... so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to work on it as fast and as good as I could - but again, English isn't my first language, so sometimes I struggle with it.

Alpha reached closer. Derek closed his eyes and flinched back again, but Alpha's hand didn't pause there. It reached his neck. Derek could feel his hand around his neck, choking him already and probably going to slap his face in a moment – and, oh?

No. No pain arrived, and he could still breathe properly. His breathing was steady and slow, and no one was choking him or hurting him. The hand on his neck was soft, and his thumb ran down his neck, stroking carefully, touching the sensitive, venerable skin, feeling it tingling under his fingertips…

The touch made Derek bare his neck even further, his head tilted and his eyes closed, allowing Alpha access to his neck, to reach there and touch wherever he wanted.  
He knew that other hunters would use that chance to choke him, to hit him, to slap him and hurt him – but Alpha's hand stayed soft and almost loving, full of affection that Derek wanted nothing than to melt into it.

"Good boy," Alpha said, and Derek felt his face painting bright pink again, something warm blooming in his stomach at the sound of the praise. Alpha reached closer to him, and the hand on his neck was now on his cheek, stroking it, stroking his stubble and his thumb touching the line of his cheekbone before Derek started leaning into the touch like a love-starved puppy.  
Alpha must have noticed his flushed face because he smiled. "You're seriously a puppy. That's adorable. But trust me: it doesn't mean you'll be treated like an animal. Hell… if anything, I'd hurt a human, but not a puppy. So maybe it works for your own good in this case," Alpha told him, and Derek didn't know what else to do than to nod and lean into the touch again, rubbing against his hand, eager for more soft touch.  
  
Eventually, Alpha took his hand away. "Alright. Eat up, okay? Once you're done, we can head for the motel room. And then you could rest. If you like that kind of soft touch, you'll get more of it. Your face gets flushed and hot and adorable when you lean into my touch, you know?" Alpha mentioned as he took a bite from his burger, trying not to make a mess out of himself, "I'll stop talking now, just keep eating," he added, mouth full, since he probably assumed Derek would wait for some kind of permission before he starts eating again.  
Afterwards, Derek indeed focused on eating again and finishing his burger and fries. When he was done, Alpha was already busy in trying to get the pieces of pie out of the bag without getting his hands dirty with the filling. He pulled them out and handed Derek another napkin and his piece of pie before he smiled. "Smell it," he said, grinning brightly, and Derek didn't hesitate before he leant closer to the dish to smell it. It smelled amazing, like cinnamon and apples and fruits and Derek felt like the only thing that smelled better was Alpha's scent. It was written all over his face, it seemed, because Alpha laughed. "I knew you'll like the scent. You can eat now," he told him, smiling and taking a small bite from his piece of pie, and Derek waited a bit, to make sure Alpha was eating – because he decided to stay respectful and wait for Alpha to start eating before he does – and took his first bite. It tasted amazing and he enjoyed it.  
  
***

When they were both done, Stiles sighed and reached to pick up all the dirty napkins and bags and put it all in one big plastic bag. "Wait here," he asked Derek and headed out just for a moment to put it in the bin before he returned and started the car again, "We're gonna head to a motel now. I'll get a room for the both of us and you'll get to rest. Okay?"  
Derek nodded and gave a soft' Yes, Alpha," before Stiles smiled and nodded and started driving again, heading to a motel around town that he knew.  
It took them about half an hour before Stiles managed to find a parking place, a proper motel, and all he needed out of the car. He didn't pull out too many things; a bag of clothes and things and another bag with a few weapons he carried around everywhere, money, and the rest of his personal belongings – his phone, a few knives he liked, and more money he took from those assholes. Derek helped him to take it in, and Stiles thanked him for that.

He headed to the reception and smiled at the lady who was there. "A room for two," he told her, pulling out his wallet and offering her the money, showing her his fake ID when she asked from him. "One king size bed or two single beds?" she asked, letting her gaze hit Derek and keep it focused on him for a few seconds before she focused her attention on Stiles again.  
"Two beds," he told her, coughing to get her attention focused on him, making sure she wasn't staring at Derek – because, well, he wasn't sure the man would feel too comfortable with it after everything he went, though, "Thank you," he said when he took the key, smiling at her, "Let's go, big guy," he told Derek who nodded, and kept quiet, since the woman was there and Stiles guessed he wasn't sure if he should be speaking around other people, and followed him to their room. He opened the door and entered, guiding Derek on where he should be putting their bags.  
"Right there," Stiles told him, "Perfect. Jesus, I just wanna sleep," he said moving to lay down on the bed, "I bet you need some sleep, too," Stiles said and smiled at the werewolf, who shyly nodded, "Great. Let's rest, then," he grinned and rested his head on the pillow, relaxing.

  
***  
-  
Derek learnt that falling asleep was a hard task. Usually, he didn't sleep. He'd pass out or black out, leave that terrible world of pain and join the sweet darkness, where everything was painless, emotionless, nothing was hurting him and nothing was after him… no mean thoughts or comments, no bad memories of his family, nothing – he was free, he didn't think, he didn't feel.  
Derek rolled in his bed from side to side a few times, pausing every few minutes to focus on Alpha's heartbeat, to make sure he was indeed sleeping, and, well – alive. Hey, he was a little paranoid, okay? You couldn't really blame him after everything he'd been through.  
He focused himself on Alpha's heartbeat and closed his eyes, moving around a few more times before he relaxed a little further and closed his eye again, breathing slowly and listening to Alpha's soft sounds. His heartbeat, his steady breathing… the sound of the rain dripping down outside their room was also a sound he focused on, that helped to relax him.  
In and out, Derek reminded himself, breath in, and breath out, take it slow, take it deep, like Alpha. He relaxed, and made a soft sound as he snuggled against the pillow between his hands, eager for some contact, and fell asleep.

The next time Derek opened his eyes, he recognised where he was in a matter of seconds.  
And god, Derek hated this place. He hated his cell, hated his cage, hated his shackles, hated his captives, he hated all of it. But no one gives a fuck about what a werewolf hates, do they? He was nothing, he was dirt, an animal that can be stepped over and laughed at, a broken toy to humiliate and hurt, to beat up and tear apart.  
He whimpered. The whip was around his throat, making him feel like he was being chocked like he didn't have any air.  
Where was Alpha?  
Was he alone? Did Alpha decide to leave him, did he understand how worthless he was, how useless he was?  
Alpha must have understood… he wasn't a fool, no, Alpha was very smart – no!  
Not Alpha, Derek reminded himself. He had no right to address the hunter as Alpha anymore.  
He wasn't good enough for the hunter. He can't submit to him, the hunter can't be his Alpha.

He was alone again. He was alone, and it was painful; and the feeling of being alone, of being abandoned was worse than the feeling of running out of air and that god damn whip around his throat – and there he was, trying to whine and whimper again as the feeling of that tight whip around his throat was finally over.  
He heard someone laughing, and the whip hit his back, this time, leaving a dark, red mark on his back. He whined and flinched back, wanting to protect his back, but couldn't. He hated that feeling, he hated this pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do.  
"Well well well," the voice said, chuckling, "Look who came back… did you lose your way back home, mutt? Or did someone else take you and relapsed what a little piece of shit you are?"  
Derek couldn't recognise the voice, or the fact.

The hair was blonde. No, wait – it's black? And not it became brown, and Derek was having a hard time to follow. It looked like the person was changing faces, bodies, voices with every look it gave Derek. Derek didn't manage to take a proper look at the shifting creature, but it didn't make him any less scared.  
If anything, it made it worse.

Derek remembered then. He knew what each and every one of them loved: one loved leaving scars on his back and watch them healing slowly, only to create them again. Another loved letting him drink water with wolfsbane powder mixed in it and watch him screaming and whining as everything inside of him burned.  
Another loved tearing the skin off of his fingers and watch it as it slowly healed.

But this… in this case, Derek didn't know what to expect, he didn't know what was coming, he didn't know who it was and what they'll do. And he hated it.  
He whimpered in pain when he felt something warm ¬– no, boiling hot, hitting his back.  
Alpha. Alpha, where was Alpha?  
He left him, Derek remembered. He was alone.

So he did what his instincts told him.  
Whined, cried, and yelled for the Alpha he didn't have.

***

Stiles woke up to the sound of whining and crying. His instincts took over and he reached to his bag in a second, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the source of the voice: but then he understood what it was.  
Derek.  
He was whimpering and crying, sobbing as he held the pillow close to his chest, making soft, needy, painful sounds. He lowered his weapon and rested it on the drawer next to his bed before he moved closer and rested a hand on Derek's hair.  
"Hey, hey big guy," he whispered, voice softer than he planned, "It's okay. It's a dream. Come on, wake up for me, please? I want you awake, I want you with me now," he tried, his voice soft, calming, smoothing.  
Derek's voices were louder, and it wasn't really what he thought would happen, but he kept talking and petting his hair, trying to calm him down.

A few moments later, the werewolf opened his eyes in a quick, sharp movement and moved to sit up, awake, making another soft, scared sound as he looked around, making sure it was the real world – not a dream.  
"It's okay," Stiles said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "It was a dream. You're safe now," he told him, voice as soft as before while Derek slowly nodded, still looking a little unsure, like he found it hard to believe, but eventually relaxed a bit.  
"Thank you, Alpha," he said, voice quiet and small, and Stiles nodded and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome. Now trying going back to sleep, okay? I know you need that rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll stay close, on that bed. I'm here," he assured him and Derek looked surprised but nodded before he slowly moved to lay down again, "Yes, Alpha. Thank you," he whispered as Stiles gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair again, setting himself on the bed to make sure he could see his face as he slept. Derek closed his eyes and looked like he was relaxing a bit more, before he snuggled against his pillow again, and fell asleep, with Stiles next to him, a soft hand on his hair, sticking close.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! x  
> Hope you enjoy.

Stiles couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because his new partner, or, well, pet – or whatever Derek was, honestly, he had no idea how he was supposed to call him – seemed so scared and confused, and maybe because he stayed up thinking about what on earth these hunters had to do to bring the werewolf into such an awful state.

He didn't know how he used to be. What he used to be, if he was a big, bad wolf, or if he was a scared little pup like he was now; but he was sure \this\ wasn't the way a person should be acting. Werewolf, human, whatever it might be: it doesn't matter. No one was supposed to be so scared, so terrified of anything around him, thinking he'll be attacked and hurt every moment. No one deserved it. And if these hunters weren't dead – then, hell, Stiles was sure he'd already be on his way to kill those assholes.  
  
So, the young hunter stayed awake and watched the werewolf in the other bed, cuddling his pillow close to him and squirming, moving in his bed from time to time, looking slightly uncomfortable or worried, but other than that, he stayed quiet. Stiles was glad he got some sleep, because he knew he deserved it.   
  
Eventually, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He wasn't sure how long he slept, but he always stayed on high alert in case the wolf was going to --- well, Stiles wasn't really sure what he was scared of, but in case the wolf was going to feel anything bad or get scared, he'll be there. At some point, after the sun was already up in the sky, he got up and headed to the shower. He took a quick shower and woke up a little better, getting ready for the day, washing his face and brushing his teeth.  He got out of the shower and got dressed, feeling a lot better. Eventually he decided that the wolf probably needed food a little more than he needed sleep now, and called the room service again, ordering them both breakfast and – coffee. Fuck, coffee. He wanted coffee. So with food and coffee on their way, Stiles settled himself near the table in the motel room, a notepad in his hand and a pen in his other one as he hummed, trying to think. What were they going to do now? No one was after them, as far as he knew, but then again, it could change any moment. He was sure Ariel took care of the bodies and that they won't be found, but he couldn't be sure about it.  
  
Then again… he couldn't be fully sure about anything in this hunters life he was living, so it didn't actually matter. He shrugged and leaned back again the chair. Maybe hunting would be fun. He  could find some creature to kill, right? There were so many others out there, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, any kind of creatures, really – Stiles was sure he saw plenty of that shit and he could probably deal with the most of them at this point. He moved around the room and eventually got his laptop, and decided to start researching. Maybe he'll find himself a nice hunt.   
  
Then, though, there was a knock on the door, and Stiles remembered he had food on its way, along with his precious coffee. So he got up and moved to open the door, and took the tray into the room, resting it on the drawer between the beds. He moved closer to Derek again, and crouched down next to the werewolf. "Hey, big guy," he said, voice soft.   
  
"Hey, big guy," he said again, voice a little firmer, even though it was still gentle, as his hand reached to his hair and stroked it, "Hey… you gotta wake up now," he said, playing with his hair lightly until a pair of green-blue eyes were staring at him, looking big, innocent, hurt.  
  
"Hey," Stiles said, a big lips tugging at his lips as he beamed at him, "Hey. Come on, little pup. You gotta get out of bed now. I got us food and coffee… and food is coffee is never something you should say no to," he told him, a little grin on his face as Derek's face seemed a little more flushed then before.  
  
"Y-Yes Alpha," he said, rubbing his eyes lightly, looking a little sleepy but slowly moving to sit up, sniffing the air. He sniffed the air and looked to his right, and then sniffed the air again and looked to his left, eyes focused on the tray.   
  
Stiles laughed. It made the light pink colour in Derek's cheeks become a little darker, and he looked down. "Oh my god, I swear you're just adorable," Stiles stated with a little chuckle again, shaking his head, "It's alright, no need to feel bad about it," he told him, smirking lightly, still looking a little amused, "But seriously, it's okay. Now eat, okay? You need that energy. Your body needs it and I want you strong and healthy," he told him, ruffling his hair one more time before pulling away to sit on his bed and reaching to pour some milk into his mug of coffee, adding a bit of sugar and taking a sip. He moaned lowly in pleasure, and it probably freaked Derek out, because he looked even redder than before.  
  
"Sorry," he laughed, "I love my morning coffee. It's just good," he said, setting it back on the tray and reaching for a piece of toast, slowly starting to eat.  
  
It seemed like Derek was a little hesitating about this again, but after Stiles took a few bites from his food, he seemed to relax enough to feel comfortable and eat. He ate, slowly, and his face looked so pleased and happy when the flavor hit him. Stiles couldn't really blame him, actually – he was sure it's been a hell of a lot time since he got to eat anything like that, other than the night before, when he got him food.  
  
They ate, and Stiles finished before him. He finished off his coffee and got up. It made the werewolf stop eating and look at him, like he thought he did something wrong.   
  
"No, everything's okay – keep eating," he told him, running a hand through his hair, "No worries. I just want to check a few things in my laptop. I mean it's not a vacation, and I want to see if I can search for a proper hunt or for anything to do. You know, if there are any creatures outside hurting humans. Or, well, humans hurting creatures, I guess? Since it was the last case I had," he said, remembering the fact that on his last hunt, his pray were hunters – just like him.  
  
Derek looked a little nervous, but he nodded. So Stiles gave him a little smile and moved back towards his laptop, taking a sit once more, and starting to search.  
  
It took him about fifteen minutes to find a case. Seven deaths in the past four months, the attacker is unknown. Sometimes Stiles hated himself how excited he got over a case, a job – he knew that he was supposed to focus on saving lives and killing things that hurt others, but honestly, he loved the action, loved the fighting, loved the freedom being a hunter gave him.  
  
So he closed his laptop, and it made Derek look at him. "So," he said after a moment of thinking, as the wolf finished his last bite, "We're leaving for another city. As you know, I'm a hunter. And I'm not asking you to kill innocent werewolves or destroy packs or whatever, but I am going to ask you to do as I say now. I'm a hunter, I was before I took you in, and I will stay one, even though I have a werewolf under my protection. You being here doesn't change the fact I'm a hunter, doesn't change the fact I hunt for living. That's just what I do. So I found us a case," he said, turning to look at his laptop and holding it to tuck it back in his bag, "And it means we're going to drive to that city and work on it, so we could find that motherfucker and destroy it, stop it from hurting more people. Any questions?"  
  
Derek blinked, and then shook his head quickly. "No sir," he said, "No questions. I'll do as you say," he promised, and Stiles nodded. "Okay. That's good. But before we leave for another city, I want us to stop and get you a few clothes," he decided, "I don't think most of my clothes would fit you," he admitted, "You're a pretty big guy. Not that it's a bad thing, yeah? But it means we gotta get you a few more clothes. And get a few scarves, or shirts that could hide your collar, since we don't want anyone seeing it," he decided. Derek nodded.  
  
Stiles smiled. "Great," he said, looking a little more pleased now as he grabbed his bag, "Let's pick up the little we got and go," he said, moving to grab another bag, as Derek moved around and picked up a few things. He opened the door and they headed out, heading towards the car.  
  
***   
  
Alpha was a hunter. It was pretty easy to forget it, Derek figured. To just let himself believe he was a part of a pack again, that he didn't have anything to worry about, that it was okay again – but… Alpha was a hunter. No matter how Derek felt about it. It didn't mean he was going to disobey, of course. He'll still follow Alpha till his death.  
  
But… he was still a little wary of the idea of hunting other creatures. Creatures like him.  
But—wait, he reminded himself, Alpha said there's a difference. They were hurting people, they weren't like Derek.   
  
They were going after creatures that hurt humans, or humans that hurt creatures. Alpha said it. And Derek relaxed as he got into the car, reminding himself again and again that Alpha should be trusted. That it's okay – Alpha wouldn't force him to do anything that would hurt others badly, because Alpha was good.  Alpha was kind, and good to him, and so nice and loving and amazing—and with those thoughts Derek almost felt lost again, like he wanted to nuzzle into Alpha's palm and let him play with his hair again, or, maybe even wash it…  
  
He remembered to buckle his seatbelt and close the door. Alpha did the same, and he gave his shoulder a relaxing squeeze before he started driving. They stopped once along the way, to get Derek a few clothes. He wanted to leave him in the car at first, and Derek was happy to let that happen, but he decided it was probably better to let him talk to people, or, well, meet people, if he was going to help him hunt.  
  
They got out of the car and headed into the shop, with Stiles moving around right away, grabbing a few clothes. He held jeans pants, and sweatpants, and shirts with long, soft-looking sleeves, and Derek froze when he spotted something he didn't see in a long time.  
  
It seemed like Alpha noticed it, because he stopped, too, and watched him, before he slowly focused his gaze on the sweater.  
It had a few shades, but Derek liked the dark, crimson colour the most. It had… thumbholes. And Derek wanted to wear it forever. It looked so soft and comfortable, protecting his arms and hands and back and chest and even his palms.  
  
Alpha handed him the pile of clothes he was holding, and moved to grab the sweater. He picked up three more colours: in dark gray, dark green, black, and dark blue, along with the crimson one. He was glad Alpha seemed to understand he preferred darker colours. __  
  
He didn't try on anything there since Alpha said he was pretty sure it was too much to ask from him to undress in a dressing room in the middle of a shop, and that what they took was okay. Derek definitely wasn't going to argue with him.   
  
Alpha paid, and Derek noticed the look the lady in the cashier gave him – flirty and soft and seductive, but Alpha didn't seem to have noticed it, because he thanked her before he let Derek into the car again, the familiar jeep he was happy to return to.  
  
They headed back to the car, and they started driving again, god knows where. Or, well, Derek fixed himself – Alpha knows where.  
  
* * *   
  
Stiles wanted to get there already. He was driving quickly, and it became dark by the time they were close. He was glad when he saw the sign saying they'll be in the town – Orlands, in just a few miles. It was already dark, and he wanted to get some good rest and eat properly before they start working on their case in the morning.   
  
  
"You okay?" he asked Derek, turning to look at him. He wanted to make sure he was alright, comfortable with this whole thing. The werewolf nodded, and Stiles seemed a little more relaxed.   
  
"Good," he said, nodding, and smiled a bit, "That's good. I know it's probably a little hard, but again, I'm not going to force you hurt innocent creatures. I'm only going after-"  
  
There was a big noise. Stiles stopped the car in an instance, but it felt like something still hit it. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. "Don't get out of the car unless I tell you," he ordered Derek, and the werewolf nodded, but still leaned towards the window to try and see what they hit their car with.  
  
There was something that looked like strange mix of colours. It had a few spots of white and a few weird-looking chunks, covered with something that seemed sticky and dark red. There were black and dark-purple spots on the strange-looking goo as well, and the scent – oh, god. Stiles had to turn his head to the side for a moment to keep the nothing he had for lunch in his stomach. He made a disgusted noise and then looked at Derek.  The scent – oh, the scent. Fuck, it was rotten and dirty and were those flies drowning in that thing? It looked like someone just vomited it.   
"Derek," he called, covering his nose with his hand, "Hey, big guy. I need your help. Tell me what this scent is," he asked him, and the werewolf nodded, quickly scrambling to obey, forgetting to unbuckle his seatbelt and stopping again when he noticed it was stopping him from moving, unbuckling it quickly and getting out of the car to scent it. He leaned down sniffed the air, then pulled back and covered his nose, a high-pitched sound escaping him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked him, "And you can go back to the car now, I know it smells awful," he told him, , "It- uh, sir, it smells like blood and flesh. And gastric juices… it reeks of it. It smells like something that's been eaten whole, bones, flesh, skin-  all of it –" he seemed to be out of words as he slipped back into the car, "I… I think it's at least a few weeks old, sir," Derek said, and Stiles sighed, and nodded. He moved again closer, to take one last glance of the thing – the thing that used to be human – before he spotted an eyeball. It was covered in chunks of red blood and black, rotten flesh, and Stiles turned around and got back to the car.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen enough shit for today," he decided while buckling his seatbelt again, slowly moving to start driving around pile of blood, flesh and body pieces, "Yep, that's enough. We're starting to work on this case straight thing in the morning. It seems like we have a lot of job," he sighed as he fixed the mirror of the jeep, "Mhm, I'll get to have some fun…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I decided to give it some kind of a supernatural season one vibe... hope you're all okay with it. I feel like a hunter!Stiles and his little, adorable pet!Derek deserves some time to hunt and just bond, get together and get used to each other before we start mixing in and throw some other shit at them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 8 is up x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so sorry it took me so long!! Had a few rough weeks...  
> Merry Christmas\Happy Holidays and happy new year to everyone! <3

 

The ride back to the motel room was pretty quiet.  It made Derek a little uneasy, but he didn't speak a word. He didn't want to bother Alpha, even though Alpha acted like him speaking or talking wasn't a crime, wasn't a bad thing he was supposed to be punished for – but, well, he kind of hoped Alpha would allow him to stick around a little longer, maybe, maybe enough to get used to that.  
  
They were in the motel again, and Alpha led him back to the room. It was quiet, and he moved around and turned on the air con right away, wanting to warm up the room a bit after entering it since it was so cold outside.  
His Alpha dropped the bag at the corner of the room and moved to the phone, quickly calling the room service again and ordering some food for the both of them. He looked at Derek and watched him for a moment as he talked in the phone. "What do you want?" he asked Derek, that seemed a little confused all of a sudden, and simply tilted his head to the side in a wondering look. "Nevermind," Stiles said, then got back to the call, ordering some food for the both of them.   
  
"Sorry," he told him once he hung up the call, "Just didn't wanna keep the guy on the line waiting for too long. I was wondering if there's anything special you wanted to eat – but then again, I guess you didn't get to have an option and choose for a long time, so maybe it's for the best that I'll decide it for you for now. At least till you get used – alright?" he asked, and Derek actually felt grateful and happy to hear that. He nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered. The room warmed up a bit, and it was nicer now, and Derek was glad about it.  
  
"Did you manage to get the scent out of your nose by this point?" Alpha asked him at some point, and Derek was a little surprised to see he remembered how much the scent bothered him. He nodded. "Yes," he said with a light nod, "It doesn't bother me anymore. Thank you for asking, Alpha," he said. Alpha smiled.  
  
His hand reached a little closer, and he ruffled Derek's hair again, and Derek leaned into the touch just a bit – not wanting to look too rude or demanding, but at the same time, wanting to show that he liked it. "We had a rough, long day today," Alpha said and sighed, "But you were very good, little pup. That's amazing. You helped me – I'm trying to think of ideas of what it could be," Alpha said, and Derek smiled a bit. Something warm filled his belly and he felt almost – well, proud? Alpha said he helped him, that he was good, and – well, it was nice to hear it.  
  
No one told him that he did well in a long time. Derek smiled, softly, and nodded. "Thank you, Alpha. I- it's nice to use my senses for something useful," he admitted.  
  
Alpha moved a little closer, and Derek froze when he stood in front of him. He didn't flinch away, but he couldn't help but to lower his gaze a bit and lower his shoulders, trying to feel and look a little smaller than what he actually was. He knew – well, he tried to believe Alpha wouldn't hurt him – Alpha helped him, Alpha saved him, even though he was pretty sure he knew he could do anything to Derek and the werewolf would simply obey and take it because he'll do anything if it means not to go back to people like those hunters, to that damn basement – but… Alpha still chose to be kind to him.  
  
Before his family died, touch was nice. It was calming, and possessive, and assuring, and loving, and relaxing and everything a werewolf might need to feel like a part of a pack. Sometimes it was when he was fully shifted as a young pup, a little cub running around the woods and his mother, the big, black, royal-looking wolf with the red, shining eyes, glowing and looking down at him when one of her big paws reached to pet his head and she lowered her big head, so her nose could nuzzle against his fluffy, soft head, and clean him from the mud he got himself dirty with.

And then there was Cora. His younger sister: and he still had to get used to having a younger sister. He loved playing with her, loved carrying her around. Sometimes he'd shift and let her ride him in the woods, since she couldn't transform on her own. It was nice, running in the woods with her on his back. Derek missed it. He didn't fully transform in such a long time, and it felt like he'll never be able to again. But still, the touch was always there, soft and calming and relaxing and loving.

 ****  
Sometimes it came from Laura. She would push him and tease him, remind him she'll be the Alpha and that he has to listen to her, tell him to challenge her and fight her. When they were much younger, he'd agree and try to fight her, but he always ended up falling on his ass and whimpering, going to cry to his mother.  
  
His mother would always come to scold at Laura, tell her it wasn't nice to pick on her younger brother. He was five, and she was seven, but it always felt like she was so many years older than him. When they grew older, she kept teasing him.  
  
She'd make fun of him, remind him he was her younger brother and how she was still his big sis. She'd ruffle his hair as he was still a young cub and sometimes nuzzle against it. He usually pushed her and told her to fuck off, that he wasn't a puppy, even though the feeling was warm. She always laughed and let go of him, but still.  
  
Her touch wasn't always so teasing. After he lost Paige, he liked her touch better. And the same thing was for his mother's touch. She was his Alpha – but… firstly, she was his mother, she'd always remind him, and even when he was off and misbehaved, even when he disobeyed, even after he challanaged her out of anger once – something that would lead to a bloody fight in most packs – she wouldn't let her touch become harmful. It stayed soft, loving, caring.  
  
And then came Kate.  

At first, her touch was gentle too. And it reminded him of Paige. He needed something that wasn't just… family. He needed a bond, needed the touch, the attection of something that was more than just a mother or his sisters – something that wasn't just family. Someone who would take him, accept him as he was, not because he was born to that pack, but because they wanted to – like Paige. But he lost Paige, he didn't have her anymore.   
  
And Kate. Kate came instead of her. Kate was there for him, Kate helped him, Kate was there where Laura, Cora and Thalia couldn't, in that empty spot Paige left, in that black hole that made him feel empty and needy and guilty and bad and horrible – because fuck, it was his fault Paige wasn't there anymore. God. Sometimes he forgot about it, but after Kate came, he always remembered her. She was there to remind him how good she was, how she accepted him even after what he did.   
  
The touch was still soft. Sometimes it was firm, sometimes it was a little rougher, but usually, it stayed soft. And he was willing to suffer through those small moments of pain to stay with her.  
It wasn't firm and rough the way Paige did it. Like tugging at his hair and pulling him closer, making him feel wanted. No, it was more like pushing him away and yelling at him, making him feel useless, like she didn't want him there. And when he'd finally let go and tried to leave, she'd change her mind, pull him closer again in that same firm, rough touch – only then, it felt good. Because it wasn't used to get him away from her, but to keep him close.  
  
He loved feeling like she wanted him close. He loved feeling like people enjoyed him being around, and it made him stay.  
  
He was confused. Did he like that pain? Or maybe he didn't? he liked it when Paige was rough with him and when Paige just took him and brought him close, but with Kate, it wasn't the same. Why wasn't it?  
  
  
He was just so, so confused. Something was probably messed up with him, Derek figured, and he let her keep going. He wanted the softness that came after her swearing, liked the pet that came after the slap.  
  
  
  
He looked up when there was a knock on the door, bringing him back to the real world, back from his world of wandering, of thoughts, of memories – of thinking of days that would never come back.   
  
"Food is here," Alpha said with the little smirk tugging at his lips, looking a lot softer, a lot calmer than he was when they were still on the road and near the strange-looking goo. It was like he was two different people- a hunter, the same kind of person those humans who had him down in that basement where – the same kind of person Kate was – and, well, Alpha. Alpha, that ruffled his hair, and relaxed him, and got him those nice, warm sweatshirts with the thumbholes and got him food and treated him like he wasn't a piece of shit. It was strange, but at the same time, Derek liked it.  
  
He wasn't used to being treated like that, but it was nice, it was different, it was special.   He watched Alpha brining the tray with the food to the table and taking a sit, before gesturing him with his hand to get closer. "Well don't stay so far away from me little puppy," he told him with a little chuckle, "Wouldn't want you to stay hungry, after all. Sit down and let's eat," he encouraged him, and Derek's cheeks heated just a bit before he quickly nodded and moved to sit.   
  
He let Alpha take a few bites first, to scoop some food onto his plate and start eating before he hesitated and moved to the bread, trying to eat slow and not look too eager or rude, even though he already understood it seemed like Alpha wanted him to eat.  
They ate, and Derek was stuffed before Alpha reached halfway his plate.   
  
"You're not used to eating," Alpha stated, and Derek nodded, "It's alright. Don't force yourself to. You'll slowly get used to eating again, okay?"  
  
Derek nodded. Alpha kept eating, and eventually, once he was done, he set the tray outside, on the cart, knowing the room service would pick it up. Then he moved to remove his shirt and pulled on a comfortable looking t-shirt. He looked at Derek. "You can wear one of the sweatpants we got you and sleep shirtless  or with a simple shirt," he told him, "You'll take a shower tomorrow morning after we wake up. We'll leave a little late tomorrow since I want to do some research and check what it might be."  
  
Derek nodded. It made sense.  Alpha wanted to study, wanted to check what it might be. If they were going after it, they needed to know what to use to hunt it down, right? And anyways – he, well, he trusted Alpha and he believed it was the right thing to do, so Derek would follow.  
  
Alpha moved to bed and this time tapped on his own bed to mark him and get closer. Derek nodded and moved closer before Alpha made a slow movement – made sure to keep himself slow – and Derek had a feeling he did it because he wanted to make sure he wasn't scaring him – and guided Derek even closer, pulling him into his arms.  
  
"Alright. We're gonna sleep like that today. Alrighty? I'm gonna be here if you're having nightmares again."   
Derek was surprised. He wasn't expecting for it to happen again, but… well, Alpha said so – and he seemed so warm and everything felt so nice, so Derek couldn't help but to melt into the feeling of being wrapped in soft touch again, and nod.  
"Yes Alpha," he said in a small voice, and relaxed a little further, letting his head lean back a bit and press against Alpha's chest, looking up at him for a moment before lowering his eyes and closing them. He heard Alpha chuckles, and blushed again, but he fell asleep quickly, so those thoughts left him in no-time.  
  
* * *

  
Stiles woke up before Derek. And, once again, he slowly slipped out of bed and moved into the shower. He took a shower quickly, washed his hair, his face, brushed his teeth and got dressed before he started making coffee. After he made himself a boiling mug of coffee he headed to his laptop and grabbed it, starting to search.  
  
He needed to find out what it was. What it is. What was killing people, what was hurting them, what was – well, what was fucking eating them whole and them vomiting them? Half fucking digested? Like, honestly, what the fuck?  
Stiles had no idea what it was.  
  
But he decided to search for it. Maybe – maybe it was some kind of a monster, a creature that ate humans for living. But- if so, why would it vomit them later – or, well, what's left of them. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he noticed Derek woke up.  
  
"Hey, big guy," he said after a moment, looking up to notice him, 'You can head to the shower," he told him, "Once you get out we'll drink some coffee and have breakfast," he assured him. Derek seemed a little nervous but he nodded, slowly getting out of bed. On his way to the bathroom, Stiles let his hand reach up and ruffle his hair lightly making the other man lean against him just a bit before he focused himself back on his research. "Now," he said and sighed, "Let's see what we can find about this motherfucker, and how to take that little shit down."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I promise the next chapter will be up a lot faster! xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, father! poor, dear old father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAh!  
> Where should I start? Maybe with a big, I AM SORRY.  
> Yeah, yeah, I was gone, I know. I actually planned on dropping this fic but lately, a few more comments were submitted and I felt like I should do my best and at least try to keep going. I got into the hospital again, I got out, I'll probably go back in later this year, I feel like I already have a membership in that department.  
> Eating disorders are pure crap, for sure.
> 
> There's no beta for this chapter, so you're gonna have to forgive me for the grammar errors, and feel free to let me know about any major mistakes - respectfully, please - down in the comments, because I've been really off and sleepy this week, but I wanted to push myself to publish, because if I didn't, I knew it'd take me at least another month to find the energy to sit down and write.
> 
> Also, for my Jewish followers, happy Rosh Hashana, helpful and holy Yum Kippur and happy Sukut! It's been a busy month!  
> Hannuka is coming up soon and I feel like it's waaaaay too much in such a short time.
> 
> Without further ado, the chapter.

What was it? A creature that feeds on human flesh. Stiles hated that the thought, but there were so fucking many options.  
Alright. He needed to sort things out, check his options.

He moved to grab the morning's newspaper from outside of their room, locking the door once in again, and sat down, reading through that before changing his mind and moving to grab the old newspapers from all the last past months. Whatever it was, it was getting worse - more attacks, more victims, more bodies more blood more corpses more people, fuck.

Another pill of Adderall for his crappy ADHD.  
Sit down. Get up. Move around the room and read that same damn line over and over again for the third time in the past thirty seconds and calm down already.

He needed to focus.  
He breathed in and out slowly, before grabbing all the newspapers and moving to sit down in front of his laptop. He sipped his coffee - knowing it was a crappy decision considering he just took his pill for his ADHD but he can manage it, really - and read.

During the past few years, there were eleven victims. Then of them in the last three years, six of them in the last year.

Someone was getting hungry. Or someone was creating a pack of monsters.

Scrap that-- no, no. No one would be an idiot enough to take one victim after another and raise a little pack of predators in the middle of a proper town. Maybe that thing couldn't control its thirst anymore.

What else? he needed more information.  
Attacks. Was a victim left alive? Maybe they just needed their blood, not all of their flesh. Maybe these were vamps.

But no, Ariel's nest was too close to the area. They fed on animals and occasionally humans that tried to kill them, which Stiles couldn't blame them for.  
He wouldn't let that happen.

No vamps, so probably no.  
Has someone tried to get into the graveyard? has a body been stolen or eaten? were they fed off the dead as well? he needed to know. He needed answers.

He was focused on searching and reading that he didn't notice Derek was just getting out of the shower, so when he raised his hands and yelled in happiness - he made the other jump in light surprise, and watch him confused.

"Alpha?" he asked, looking unsure of why Stiles seemed so happy.  
"They feed on dead, rotting flesh," Stiles called, sounding happy and pleased with this information, "Dig the corpses up from the grave and eat it like a Thanksgiving meal, Derek!" he called, happy, and it made Derek seem even more confused.  
"Rotten flesh!" Stiles called again, then sighed for a moment and laughed when he saw Derek's confused look.  
"I'm sorry," he laughed, "I'm just- okay, it just makes it a lot easier to know whatever we're after is after \dead\ things too. We have something specific to focus on," he said, typing up a few more things on his computer and getting up, "I think it might be a Ghoul. We'll go out and search for more clues today," he said, resting a hand on Derek's shoulder, then pausing for a moment and biting his lip, looking unsure.

"I know it might sound weird but-- oh, take off your towel for me, please, Derek," he said, and Derek swallowed, "I mean--" Stiles was quick to add, "I want to take a look at you. Of your wounds. See if you're getting any better- if they're all fully healed. Your body was in an awful state. But you are a werewolf, so even if it takes a little longer, you still heal a lot easier than humans. I just wanna see if you're better."

Derek nodded. He doesn't say anything else and takes off his towel, and Stiles scans over his back - where most of his wounds were - and kept his gaze on his upper body. He paused at the shock collar, trying to think if there's any way to take it off - if an idea comes to his mind - but then just nodded. Derek's back wasn't dirty and bloody as before - his flesh wasn't visible, his blood wasn't dripping through every wound and scratch - but it still wasn't healed. In a day or two, he hoped.  
"Okay," he said, moving to hand him a pair of underwear and jeans, "You look better. It's not fully healed, but it's better."

Derek sighed in relief. "I'm glad, Alpha," he said in a soft voice as he moved to take the underwear he was being offered, along with the pants, "Thank you," he said, then he stopped for a moment and watched him, "I-- Alpha, when will we leave?" he asked, and Stiles paused for a moment, and then he grabbed his laptop and moved to put it in his bag.  
"Once you're done and ready, we'll head out," he decided.  
Derek nodded and got dressed. In a moment, they were already passed the door.

 

It was all weird to Derek, he had to admit. Alpha was a hunter, and he guessed that in some way, it would never, ever be acceptable for him to submit to him. But it still happened, and oddly enough, Derek felt like it was the right decision he's made.  
He followed Alpha to the car. He drove them and got them both a sandwich. When he came back, Alpha moved a little closer before he handed him the sandwich and fixed his scarf.  
"We really need to take this off," he said after a moment, "I'll find a way as soon as I can, But for now and for our job here," he said, taking a bite from his sandwich, "We have the job to get in this place. The thing is, I'm not sure you'll able to tell what creature it is by the scent. So I'll have to stick to facts and not experiments. I think it might be a Ghoul. And what is a ghoul, my dear puppy?" Alpha asked him, and Derek blinked, "Oh! I bet you're asking yourself just that-- well, a Ghoul is that really disgusting thing that feeds off of human beings, and, well off of dead humans. Their corpses, their rotting flesh- not a lot of things would eat that crap. I think it's a Ghoul. They usually feed on dead bodies, sometimes they'll switch it up and swing both ways and g for human, live flesh instead, ya know? but they're human eating creatures, rather they're dead or alive - and they can take the form of the creature humans they've eaten, along with all of their memories and knowledge, with might make it a little harder to track them down and understand who they are- but it's possible. We can do that."

Derek didn't reply. He was listening carefully, yes, but he was just staring at Alpha with a blank expression. He was never too involved with other creatures - that was his mother's job. The meetings, the talking, all of it was done by her - and it was all with creatures that desired peace, not creatures who needed human flesh to exist. It was strange to him, really, especially since he was helping a hunter this time - supporting and following the human side instead of the supernatural one.

A part of him told him it was wrong. He was a supernatural creature, he was supposed to support his kind- but Alpha was human, and he wanted to follow Alpha. Then again, Derek figured, his own kind - werewolves - never supported hurting humans for no reason. Or, well, at least his family hadn't.

Alpha sipped his coffee again, and when he spoke again, his voice was less excited, less childish and eager, and a little calmer, more relaxed tone came instead, serious and firm.  
"You'll come with me around. It's going to be rough and unpleasant, and we're going to dig through a lot of crap and maybe some dead things-- but we'll do it and get this done. Find that thing and kill him. Got it?"  
"Yes Alpha," Derek replied with a nod. The commands were clear and unquestionable, but they made sense, and they seemed possible.  
Alpha leaned up, and a little closer and his hand reached a bit above Derek's nape, holding him there, just where his collar ended and a bit under where his hair started growing, his firm fingers wrapped around that area and holding him in place, making him tilt his head up a bit as Alpha looked down at him. He leaned lower and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Derek close his eyes and hum in a steady rhythm.  
"Good boy," Alpha praised him, and it made something warm bloom up an spread from Derek's stomach all over his body; like butterflies moving through him and heating him up, relaxing and calming, but at the same time, exciting. His face probably took a deep color of red, because when he opened his eyes, he saw Alpha looking at him with that soft look on his face and that tinted hint of a smile tugging at his lips, a look Derek found out he likes.

"Thank you, Alpha," he managed to say, unsure on how to show how grateful he was. He was looking at Alpha, not sure how to tell him - how to let him know that god, it's been so long that anyone has ever been so kind to him and good to him and made him feel good and soft and protected and let him know he was doing well, that he wasn't a failure, that not everything he did was bad and that he wasn't failing everything and being a huge useless mess that ends up hurting everyone and everything he loves and then Alpha ruffles his hair and Derek knows he knows.

Derek stayed in that position for a few more moments after Alpha moves to sit again, and took out his notebook to scribble down a few notes about what he talked earlier, the creature-- Ghoul they might be after before he took a bite from his sandwich.

It tasted even better than before.

* * * * * 

They ended up in the cemetery. Luckily, there was only one in this town, so he didn't have to get lost and find out where that thing attacked. The last break into that place was -- well, by the newspaper, yesterday, but no grave was dug into. Maybe it was just a few sick kids that tried to play a prank, he figured. He moved around the place, glad they were there early enough before people started showing up.  
He assumed the graves will be fixed quickly once they're damaged, so they'll either look brand new or-- well, half-ruined if no family or friends were visiting and it was left like that. Or maybe it wouldn't be - honestly, Stiles wasn't that sure how it worked.  
He moved around and crouched around a few tombs, and Derek followed him around, making him feel like he was leading him around. He kind of did, he figured.  
"Alright, big guy," he told him, "We'll be moving around in this place and I need you to see if you can scent anything inhuman," he told him, and Derek nodded. 

The man was mostly following him as he moved, but sometimes he'd stop and sniff the air, lean into another direction or get a few steps away from him, but then return to following Stiles' trail. At some point, he stopped, and it made Stiles stop as well, and turn to look what kept him there. He watched as Derek crouched down, and then got down on all four, sniffing the air and the stones and the graves and-- oh, that was odd.  
Derek was probably the most animalistic werewolf he'd seen so far. Maybe it was because of how long he was kept in those terms, forcing him to turn back and let his wolfish part take over, let his instincts control him.

Whether these were his movements, motions or reactions, they all reminded that not only Derek wasn't human.  
He'd tilt his head up and expose his neck in an animalistic way, he'd whine and whimper, or flinch back like a kicked animal who didn't understand the human language.  
His human part was reduced to a very minimal part of his personality at this point, and Stiles- well, kind of felt... bad for him. And he also hoped he'll be able to somehow help him to feel a little better.  
Derek crawled on the trail and sometimes leaned closer to a grave- sniffed the cold stone and pulled back. He wasn't sure how long they were there because at some point, he was crouching next to Derek who's claws were dipped in the ground next to a broken tomb. It seemed pretty new, but it was torn apart. Stiles figured he was hungry for a fresh meat- or, well, as fresh as it could get when it was a damn corpse.  
His hand was petting Derek's hair when the man sniffed the ground, and a part of him told him it was probably a bad idea if he wanted to help him connect to his human side again, but he knew it couldn't be easy for him, so he decided to stick with staying close and have his hand on the man's hair.

"What on earth is he doing?"  
Stile froze. He turned to look at an old couple, with a confused woman- with a shocked look on her face, staring at Derek as he sniffed the ground, almost like he didn't even notice it.  
"My-- my brother, he just... this is his way to mourn over our father," he spoke quickly and pulled Derek up with a firm holding on his shoulder. His hand was wrapped around the werewolf and kept him close.  
"We lost him a mere year ago," he said, accidentally or not so accidentally kicking a piece from the broken tomb to make sure the date of death wasn't visible, "We're still having a hard time," he cried out, "And to think old father was just so young when we lost him and then someone broke his tomb... how disrespectful," He hugged Derek tighter, and he could fucking feel how confused the werewolf was and god he wasn't sure what to do with himself at this point but then Derek hugged him back, and it felt a little easier, like the other was at least aware of what was going on, even if he was confused about it.  
The woman seemed uncomfortable.  
"I am-- I'm sorry for your lost boys," she said in a quiet, yet worried voice. Maybe she was questioning his mental health.  
He wouldn't blame her.

"Please, we need to... mourn alone," he said again, breaking the hug, "It's hard."  
The husband - or, well, Stiles assumed he was - held her hand. "Come on, honey. Let's go," he said in a soft voice, and then his holding became a little firmer, "Please just let get away from them, dear."  
She gave Stiles another odd look and then watched Derek, before turning to leave.  
He watched them quietly, and when the woman turned around to look at them again - as if to make sure Derek wasn't sniffing corpses or taking more drugs - he hugged the werewolf and pulled him closer.  
"Oh, father! poor, dear old father!"  
About two minutes after, they were alone again. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Alpha," he heard Derek say after a few moments, and it made him focus - because Derek wasn't usually the one to speak first.  
"Yeah, Derek?"

He paused for a second. "Her husband said he hopes we're not going to pull a Cersei and Jaimie over a family member's tomb because we seem to be like the type who'd do that."  
Stiles almost chocked.

* * * * * 

Derek felt like he missed some kind of a reference after being locked down there for so long, but the way Alpha reacted - almost choking from laughter and mumbling a few words about a Joffrey and a Purple Wedding before laughing again, it made him feel better.  
He watched Alpha laughing in embarrassment and a tiny, half a smile tugged at his lips, and it made Alpha stop and look at him with that curious look in his eyes before he moved to cup his cheeks in his palms.  
"This," he told him in a firm voice, "This is adorable. This is something I already know I like to see. This, and you talk. They thought we're crazy. You really made that whole situation a lot lighter. The more the better. Okay?"  
"Yes, Alpha."

He ruffled his hair and Derek hummed at that, leaning into the touch a bit before they returned to work.

* * * * *  
He caught a scent. It seemed like Alpha noticed it, and Derek assumed he must have parked up or something because Alpha was closer. "What did you notice, big guy?" Alpha asked him, and Derek hesitated for a moment before leaning down again - not getting on all four, nope - not this time, he'd had enough of it for one day, and he didn't want to risk another person seeing him - but leaning down was enough, and he straightened up again and looked at Alpha.  
"It smells like out of date cheese. Very out of date cheese. With a mix of dead fish that's been left in the son for far too long," he paused, "I-- It doesn't smell very human, Alpha. It might be the thing's scent."  
Alpha seemed pleased with it, and Derek felt himself relaxing a little further after Alpha smiled at him and caressed his shoulder.  
"Okay. Then we have its scent. Good job, big guy. Now we wait. Wait for it to come back. It didn't finish its meal yesterday. It has to come back tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of became addicted to GoT lately and I had to push in a reference. I regret nothing.
> 
> I had to write another chapter after those wonderful comments. Thank you all so much for them. It has truly inspired me to keep going and put more energy into writing this.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully, the next chapter will be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder to myself: If I ever find it hard to update again and actually post when I want to, and not take like, 6 months to post a new chapter, all I need to do is just read your comments, guys! You are amazing, and this is all for YOU and because of YOU! Seriously, that's what keeps me motived! I stopped watching Teen Wolf years ago, and Sterek – but especially Derek Hale – will always have a place in my heart, and that fic is a big part of that place. Learning and getting to know the character of Derek Hale opened me to a lot in my writing, rather it's BDSM-Related or Abuse, Trauma or PSTD related (A big aspect of him, at least in my mind) so for sure, I won't be dropping it this fic, and I'll do my best to update faster for you all. Thanks for everything! Your comments always make me smile!

A Ghoul. Taking off their head should do the job in that case. Still, he made sure his gun was loaded with wooden bullets that had salt in them.  
Couldn't be too safe, huh? Stiles led Derek back to the car. They waited there for a while after Stiles drove to a close coffee shop – well, the closest, only 10 or 15 minutes away from there, and grabbed them a takeaway of… well, sandwiches and coffee.  
Then he headed back to the cemetery, and waited there in the car with Derek by his side, until the sun was no longer in the sky, and darkness was all around them. "Okay," he said, putting away his half-eaten sandwich and taking one last sip from his second coffee (after two too much, of course), and looked at Derek.  
"Okay," he said after a long moment, "You've got your fangs, your claws, your strength, really- anything about you is built for fighting. But I'm still giving you this knife. Just in case you need something else to fight with," he said, taking Derek's hand and putting the knife in his hand, before guiding him to close his fingers around the base of the knife, "This is what's gonna happen: We find the ghoul, and I kill him. I've got a knife, too, and guns – honestly, if I was trying to get on a plane right now I'd be probably shoot down the moment I pass through that gatey thing that beeps when you've got metal or drugs or weed or I don't even know how it works—but you know what I mean right?" he laughed, always babbling far too much, and Derek just cracked a little smile at that, seems like he was getting used to Alpha's behavior and endless talking at this point.  
"I know what you mean, Alpha," Derek assured softly.  
Stiles smiled at that, not looking very surprised to hear that, "Good," he smiled, "So I cut off the head and we can say bye-bye to our darling Ghoul. Until that happens, you wait, with me, close to the grave. Here's the thing about them, and many others that feed on humans or anything related to use- they'll keep going once they started feeding. Even if the victim wasn't their first pick, and it's not their 'type', you know, once it starts, it has to end. Some do it because of their nature, others because of their pride and stubbornness, but that thing returning here is the best option we've got," he told him.   
  
Derek nodded in understanding. "I understand, Alpha," he said. He already had in mind what Alpha wanted him to do. "You want me to keep an eye open. Make sure we're not taken by surprise?" he asked, and Stiles nodded. "Well, more like your ears and sense of smell - but yeah. I want you focused on letting me know who and when someone's coming. No one is very likely to be travelling to the cemetery at this time of the night, but you can never know. Teenagers and their crap, a person coming here to mourn at this time of the night for some private reasons I don't even wanna think of - they might be innocent. So you tell me, you don't attack. I'll do the rest. At the worse case, I try to talk to them and see if it's a monster or not. If they're human, we'll call it a bad joke. If it's a monster... well, I was born with a gift to piss them off quite easily," he chuckled.  
  
Derek felt like saying he wasn't pissing him off, and that he couldn't imagine Alpha getting on someone's nerves - but A) That would be a lie, even in Derek's eyes. He liked Alpha's voice and endless babbling, others clearly wouldn't.   
And B) Was the fact that, Alpha, in fact, didn't see him as a monster... because he knew, for sure, Derek was the last person on earth to find him annoying. Heck, he adored his Alpha in all of his heart.  
  
So yes, if Alpha didn't think of him as a monster, as bad, Derek would gladly accept and support it.  
So the werewolf simply nodded in understanding, and Stiles smiled at that. He paused for a moment, though, and then looked at Alpha.   
"Alpha," he started, unsure, as he tried to remember what his mother told him about different creatures - surley Ghoul was a name he heard before. Just... what else?  
"Yes, Der?" He asked, and Derek bit his lower lip, "How do we know what a Ghoul looks like?" he asked, and Stiles paused as well, before looking at him, "We just need to look at his meals. It can take the form of whatever it had eaten before: dead or alive," he explained. Derek nodded. He'll have to keep his sense of smell and his ears open, since it seemed like his eyes won't do much a figuring out the monster behind the human appearance.  
"Good," Stiles then said with a light nod, "Then let's head out there. We've got a Ghoul to capture."

 

 

* * * * * * 

It was too quiet. They couldn't find anything and anyone, no creature and no fangs and no claws and no new blood or anything that could tell them the Ghoul was on its way.   
They were both leaning down against a few chairs people brought to a little spot close to the graves, with a small table that had water bottles on it. Stiles figured it was for those who came to visit their loved ones or bury them. He swallowed.  
Then Derek's head went up and he noticed that familiar movement again: his nostrils growing bigger, and his eyes scanning the area. Then Stiles heard a step, too, and his hand reached to his own gun right away.  
  
"Come on, Caroline!" he heard a soft voice say, as the voice got closer. His own hand reached to Derek's nape, holding him by the back of the collar to make sure he was there-- that it was okay, he was doing just fine. 

Derek looked up and watched him, before nodding slowly as Stiles got up. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked, looking at them. They couldn't be younger than 17, maybe 18, but the fact they were too got him curious. Why would a creature bring a friend to finish its meal? These things were hungry, needy, all about the passion and the hunger and the craving and the thirst- it'd never bring a friend with it. It wasn't a dinner party.  
"I--" the dark-haired girl said, with her soft, pale skin under the moonlight looking a little sweaty all of a sudden. Caroline, he figured, by her voice. It wasn't the same voice yelling earlier, so it must be her.  
He turned to look at her friend, the one with the confident tone from earlier. "Well?"

The shorter girl, Not-Caroline, Stiles decided to call her, didn't seem too nervous. "And what are you doing here?" she asked in return, making Stiles chuckle, "You see my friend and I lost someone we care dearly for. And someone," he stared at the both of them, "Destroyed his thomb last night. We found it a little too hard to just walk away, you know? it's our friend down there, after all. So we took turns to watch over, making sure the person who tried to destroy it last night wouldn't come back."

"Emily," Caroline said, "Maybe we really shouldn't be here..."  
But Emily shook her head. "No," he stated, "I'm sorry for your loss. Let's just move on, Carolie," he told her and moved to take a hold of her hand to lead her to keep moving. Stiles stepped in front of them, blocking their way to keep going.

"Emily," Caroline said again, eyeing the thomb, looking innocent and confused and worried while her friend kept the fire in her eyes. Bingo.  
He looked at Derek, and then at Emily, and then at Derek again. Derek sniffed the air again and frowned-- something, something was indeed inhuman there. So he just nodded at Stiles.  
Yes, something was wrong, something wasn't human and reeked off of death and bones crushing and rotting flesh.

"Listen," Stiles said, shaking his head, "I can't really let you leave now, Emily. Or whatever your name is. Not to finish what you started," he told her.  
"I have to," she said in a firm tone, letting go of Caroline's hand and moving to walk away into the rest of the cemetery. So Stiles grabbed her hand as she tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her finish feeding on that the victim in that grave- they needed to take her, no, take it down.  
He pulled her away, and she was pulled in an easy movement, as surprising as it was, just when he heard a low growl, and Derek pushing away poor little Caroline away from him, some blood dripping down his arm from the biting mark, some flesh ripped off of it.  
Emily screamed in terror.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter!  
> I'd love to hear some comments, if you guys want another chapter and stuff, you know?  
> I wanna know if anyone really likes it to know if I should keep writing.  
> Also - I'd love for a beta, since English isn't my native language. I am doing my best to keep what I write clean from any awful grammar or spelling mistakes, but I'm still a person - a person that doesn't speak English as their native language - so if you see any mistakes that you really can't ignore of, comment and I'll fix it - just be gentle!  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also - I'm not sure if I should leave John [The Sheriff - Stiles' dad] alive or not. What do you guys say?  
> Same thing goes for Uncle Peter\Other Hales!  
> Leave a comment and decide.


End file.
